The Geek and the Badass
by LeasDaughter
Summary: Rachel Berry is the schools badass and she has had sex with every boy in school except Finn Hudson. Though, he is one of the Glee nerds she has been attracted to him for years. What happens when he shows up at one of her house parties and Quinn dares her to have sex with him and make him fall in love with her by the end of the year and break his heart? Will she get heart broken too
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wanted to post the story because it's my birthday :) I'm fourteen!**_

_**i was experimenting for this story so I'm sorry if it's not good. Tell me if I should continue or not!**_

**_Review!_**

* * *

Finn was siting on his bed studying when Kurt came bursting in his room. "Whoa, lil' bro what's the rush?"

"You have to come to Rachel Berry's house party tonight!"

"I can't, school just started and I'm trying to make all a's my senior year."

"You make all a's every year!"

"It doesn't hurt to study Kurt, and knowing Rachel there will most likely be drugs there and drunks."

Kurt sighed, "What if something goes wrong with Blaine? I'm gonna need my best-friend/step brother to bring me home. And you wouldn't want me to drive home alone while I'm an emotional wreck would you? Besides aren't you actually going to be the quarterback this year? You're going to be at these parties all the time"

Finn sighed, he knew he was losing,"Just because I'm gonna be quarterback this year doesn't mean I'm going to change. I may be a little more known but, I'm not gonna let that get to me, I'm still going to be in Glee club...besides this is my first year actually doing something that isn't Glee club..." Kurt just stared at him with wide eyes, this was a losing battle and Finn knew it so he have up, "Okay, I'll go."

Kurt squeaked and through himself at his brother,"You are the best brother ever!"

" I'm your ONLY brother." Finn mumbled.

"That's why you're the best." Kurt beamed at him then ran out the room.

Finn shook his head and started looking for something to wear. He picked up the dirt things his hands touched in his drawer, he had a white t-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket and white tennis shoes. He walked out of the basement and saw Kurt come down the stairs.

"Let's get this over with." Finn said while grabbing the keys to his mustang.

"Wait.." Kurt said while walking up to Finn and messing up his hair, "Now you might actually get laid."

"I'm not going here to get laid, but, thanks." Finn said a little sarcastically.

"I'm just saying...it's been a while since you've been with someone."

"Says the one who's still a virgin." Finn said satisfied when Kurt shut up.

They got to the party a few minutes later and saw that the party was in full swing. Finn sighed, exactly the party was exactly what he expected, smoke in the air, every body high/drunk, people making out in corners, people dry humping on each other, and, and people taking shots of each other and acting stupid.

"Here goes nothing." Finn mumbled to himself.

Rachel was in the back smoking weed when Finn Hudson walked in. Finn was the only one that had never hit on her or tried to have sex with her, but, that's probably because he's the only boy in school or in Lima that isn't attracted to her. She's tried to hit on him but, she always got rejected and it was kind of a turn on to her.

Rachel turned around to her friend Quinn who was smirking at her knowingly, "You still want him."

"And your high."

"I'm not! I know what I'm talking about! You've wanted Finn Hudson for years but, he just he doesn't want you."

"I don't know why because I'm hot! I've been told many of times!" Rachel said frustrated.

"Maybe it's because you do drugs and you've been with more than half of the boys at school. Not all boys are alike. Believe it or not Finn is a gentleman, there are still those in the world ya know."

"How do I get him?" Rachel said still frustrated.

"You have to actually talk to him. You can't seduce him and expect him to have sex with you, he isn't like that."

"How do you know this?"

"I know how to read people remember."

Rachel nodded and turned back towards Finn who had a disgusted look on his face,"I need to have him."

Quinn walked besides Rachel and smirked,"I dare you to make him fall in love with you and have sex with him by the end of this school year."

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Rachel said who was watching Finn's every move, right now he was sitting on the sofa talking and laughing with his best friend Santana.

"It's horrible, but, when have you cared about people's feelings?"

"You're right," Rachel turned to Quinn and stuck her hand out, "Deal"

Quinn smiled and shook Rachel's hand,"You're gonna lose."

Rachel chugged down her whiskey and threw away her cigaret,"Watch me" Rachel walked over to Finn and sat next to him.

"Hey Finny Bear!"

Finn looked at Rachel and sighed,"You smell like smoke, it's really unattractive."

"Aw, come on Finny, I just wanna talk."

Finn looked at her like she had two heads, then shook his head ,"I never thought I'd see the day where Rachel Berry wanted to 'talk'."

"Come on, let's go to my room and we'll talk." Rachel said with lust dripping with every word.

"But, Im talking to Santana."

Rachel looked around him and saw Santana making out with Brittany, "She seems occupied."

Finn looked over at Santana and groaned, "Thanks San" Finn grumbled.

Rachel chuckled,"Do you really not like me that much?"

"Yes" Finn said bluntly.

Rachel smirked,"I can't be that bad."

"You are."

Rachel chuckled and stood up,"Come on Finny, let's go talk."

"Why can't we talk where people can see us?"

"Because I want us to have some privacy."

"We don't need privacy to talk."

"When you're with me you do." Rachel took Finn's hands and started unsuccessfully trying to pull him up.

Finn chuckled,"If this wasn't so amusing I would have stood up."

Rachel dropped his hands and smirked. Rachel walked right in front of him and dropped herself on his lap,"I'll just do this until you decide to get up." Rachel started placing hot open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck and he almost immediately stood up with her in his arms(only because he is too nice to just let her fall of his lap.) Finn put her on the ground and held his arms out,

"Lead the way."

Rachel chuckled and took his hand, she looked back at Quinn and winked before leading Finn upstairs.

When they got to Rachel's room she closed the door and locked it before turning back to Finn who was looking at a picture on her desk. Rachel stood next to him and laughed at the picture. It was a picture of her and Quinn smiling laughing hysterically at nothing, high off their asses.

Finn looked down at Rachel and shook his head,"Why do you do it."

Rachel looked up at him confused, "Why do I do what?"

Finn put the picture down and turned his full body to Rachel, "Drugs, cocaine, weed, why do you do it?"

"Because it makes me feel better, it makes me feel free."

"Weren't you in rehab all summer? You've been back for only a month and you're already back on it? And how old are you? 17?"

"Yes to all your questions. I have some questions for you now."

"And I'll answer them but, I'm not done. Why are you throwing your life away? You look really intelligent, like you could go places, be somebody, get out if this hick town if you actually tried. And if you didn't do the things your doing, you could be beautiful."

Rachel chuckled,"I'm never gonna get out of here, what would I do? And I could never be beautiful, even if I tried."

"Have you tried? And you could be in Broadway. I know for a fact that you know how to sing, you'd probably way better if you weren't putting that shit in your body. What you're doing now makes you seem ugly. You see Rachel when I look at someone I study them, and when I look at you I see a sad, innocent, beautiful, seventeen year old girl that wants to come out so badly but, you won't let her."

Rachel looked up at Finn, "Shut up! You have no right to be saying this to me!"

Finn help his hands up in surrender,"You wanted to talk."

"I wanted to talk about you not me!"

"Okay, okay, what do you want to know about me?"

Rachel took his hand and led him over to the bed, sat him on the bed and took his shoes off and took his jacket off. "Get comfortable."

Finn hesitantly put his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard and Rachel crawled up next to him. "Why don't you like me?"

"Because you don't even like yourself," Finn said simply,"You are putting things in your body that has caused cancer and death many of times."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," Finn said bluntly then softened a little, "But, since I have the chance of helping you I'm taking it."

"But, why?"

"I'd do it for anybody don't feel special."

"How did you know I like broadway?" Rachel said trying to change the subject.

"Erm...you have all the musicals that I've ever heard of under your TV stand and you know how to sing so, I put two and two together."

"How exactly do you know that I know how to sing?"

"One day when you thought nobody was in the auditorium I was in one of the seats all the way in the back and you were singing your heart out, it was amazing."

Rachel blushed and looked down in her lap,"I wasn't that good."

"Is Rachel Berry blushing?"

"If you weren't so Goddamn charming I wouldn't be having this problem."

"I like you like this."

Rachel looked at him confused, "Like what?"

"When you aren't trying to act all badass, when you're carefree, and not the high kind of carefree."

Rachel looked at him and smiled softly.

"You have a really pretty smile too."

"Finny stop."

Finn chuckled and nudged Rachel with his shoulder and looked at his watch,"I should go. I liked talking to you though." Finn smiled softly at her and walked over to the door.'

"Finn, wait..." Rachel jumped out of bed and ran over to Finn."Umm...thank you, for what you said earlier. I may not have wanted to hear it but, I needed to hear it. You're right I'm only 17 and I'm doing drugs, I'm throwing away my life. Thanks for saying what everyone else is too scared to say. I'll try to stop, I not saying it'll be easy but, I'll try. Just...thank you." Rachel said before hugging him.

Finn wasn't expecting it but, hugged her back,"No problem, Rachel."

Rachel pulled back and smiled at him, "I'm on the verge of ripping your clothes off so, you better leave or get back on that bed because I'm super horney right now and your smile isn't helping."

"And she's back." Finn opened the door, "I actually had fun tonight."

"I did too, maybe you should come Saturday night?"

"Maybe" With that Finn walked back down stairs to find Kurt.

Quinn walked up stairs and saw Rachel standing in her door way staring at the stairs with a goofy grin.

"Um, Rae? What are you staring at?"

Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn,"Nothing"

"You don't have actual feelings for Hudson do you?"

"Of course not" Rachel didn't know if she did, after what just happened in her room she wasn't sure anymore.

"Good, because you'll be heartbroken if you fall in love with him too and have to break up with him."

"Who said anything about breaking up with him?"

"Did I not mention that?"

"No, Quinn I ca-"

"We already have a deal Rachel." With that Quinn walked away.

Rachel sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought, and it didn't help that she was already developing feelings for him.

The next day Finn was a little surprised that Rachel was at school considering how drunk she had gotten after he left the party. Finn shrugged it off, he didn't really care what she did, it was her life after all, if she didn't care about who was he to try and help her?. Finn turned around to go to class but, of course Azimo and David walked up behind him with a slushie in their hands.

He waited for them to throw it so he stared at them confused,"Aren't you going to throw it?"

"No, you're captain of the football team now and your the best we've had in year so, we're here to make peace."

They held the slushie and a straw out for him and he took it,"Uh, thanks?"

David patted him on the shoulder and walked away and Finn just stood there stating in shock.

"Hey Huddy what's wrong with you?" His best friend Santana asked when she saw him standing frozen.

"Azimo and Karofsky gave me a slushie instead if throwing it at me."

"Well, you are the new quarterback."

"I'm trying to do as much as I can since it's my senior year."

"I know, I know you say that all the time."

Finn put his arm around Santana's waist and started walking,"Do you want my slushie?" Finn asked when he saw her eyeing it.

"Damn straight!" Santana said then, enthusiastically took the slushie and straw.

"What class do you have first?"

"Um, Algebra. What about you?"

"History, are we going to study after school?"

"No, I have a science project to work on with Jacob."

Finn chuckled,"Good luck with that."

Santana groaned,"We'll study tomorrow." Santana kissed his cheek and walked to class.

Finn turned around and was surprised to see Rachel standing there beaming at him.

"Um, hi, Rachel. You do realize that we are inside so you don't need sun glasses, right?"

"It's too bright in here."

"No, you're just hungover."

"I'm going to history too, why don't we walk to class together."

"School started a month ago an I've never seen you on class."

"Because this is my first day back at school."

"Of course it is. I guess we can walk to together."

Rachel hooked her arm around his but, he unhooked it. "I said we can walk together not look together."

"You're the only boy in school that I haven't been with but, actually want to be with."

"Well, It's never gonna happen so you can get that little idea out of your head."

"Did you know that I picture your hands on my body while I'm touching myself."

Finn's eyes widened,"Um...I..."

"Your large hand between my legs, pleasuring me. Your tongue tasting me."

"We're here!" Finn said with relief filling his voice.

They walked in right when the tardy bell rung and to Finn's dismay the only two seats open were in the back next to each other.

Finn sighed when Rachel chuckled and walked over to the table. When they sat down the teacher started talking.

"Okay, you will have to do a project with the person next to you. It is going to be due next Friday. You need to do a presentation on a president of your choice."

Finn started beating his head against his desk, this was probably one of the worst days of his life.

Rachel started laughing and rubbing Finn's back,"You don't want to spend a little time with little ol me?"

"Does anybody want to switch partners?" Almost all the boys in the class raised their hands.

Rachel chuckled,"All you boys are a bunch of horny teenagers."

"And you're a whore." One of the boys replied. Nobody else noticed Rachel's smile falter a little but, Finn.

Finn looked at the boy and glared,"That's no way to talk to a lady."

"She's no lady she's-"

Finn stood up,"I swear if you finish that sentence you won't see daylight for another week."

The boy visibly sank back in his seat and and turned back to the front.

"Mr. Hudson please sit down" the teacher said sternly.

Finn wanted to say something to the teacher but bit his lip and sat down.

Rachel looked over at Finn,"Why did you do that?" Rachel hissed.

Finn looked over at her and shrugged,"You May thing you don't care but, I can tell you do and no, girl deserves to be called a slut, bitch, or whore."

"But, I am."

"You believe whatever you want." With that Finn took out his notebook and started taking notes.

Finn was getting all the things he needed for the day out of his locker when Rachel stood in front of him preventing him from getting things out of his locker.

"Do you need something?"

"Why don't you come to my house and we can work on the project?" Rachel said with lust dripping from her voice and her eyes dark.

"We will work on the project and the project only."

"Sure, Finny Bear."

"I'm serious Rach.

"So, we are giving each other pet names now?" Rachel said while rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"No, it's just a name, let's go."

"We're going in your car?"

"Unless you have your own car."

"So, I get to see inside Finn Hudson's car, I wonder what other events could happen in there."

"If you're a good girl a lot more could happen."

Rachel froze in her spot and look at him wide eyed, "Seriously?"

"No." Finn said then started walking again.

"The worst part about this is that you know what you're doing to me." Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Finn looked back at her and laughed,"Why are you so attracted to me?"

Rachel thought for a minute, "It's probably because your the only boy in school that hasn't hit on me."

"Because I'm the only one that isn't attracted to you."

Finn opened the passenger door for her, and she smirked,"We aren't going on a date are we? Because last time I checked boys only open doors for the ladies if they are on a date. But, I wouldn't know I've never been on one."

Finn looked at her wide eyed,"Seriously? Boys only used you for sex? No dinner before or anything?"

Rachel looked down, "I've never had a boyfriend either or shared a kiss with someone that wasn't while I was drunk or during sex."

"Do you want one?"

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"No, It seems like you really want to share a kiss with someone that wasn't during sex or while your sober. I'll give that to you, if you want."

Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

Finn shrugged, "We aren't going to have a full blow make out session or anything."

"But, I thought you didn't like me."

"Can I tell you a secret?" When Rachel nodded Finn continued,"I know you were in Glee club at the start of Freshmen year. That's when I first heard you singing and I thought wow she has a beautiful voice and that voice could make her go places. The next day I saw you in the halls you were wearing a reindeer sweater, with knee high socks, and a pencil skirt. I thought you were gorgeous despite what everyone else thought, but, I never asked you out because I thought I was out of your league. Then a month later something in you, changed, it's like you were a different person, you were wearing leather boots, leather pants, some kind of transparent shirt, _a lot_ of make up, your hair down in curls, and when I looked at your eyes they were blood shot. I was so turned off, I remember think 'I hope she gets out of this phase soon' but, you never did and ever since, I haven't liked you in _that_ way."

"You thought you were out of _my_ league? If anything I'm out of yours." Rachel looked down.

"Hey Rach," Finn lifted her chin,"It's never too late to change your ways. I could tutor you and I know somebody that gives singing lessons if you want to sing again and whenever you feel the need to drink or smoke or do anything illegal, call me, I'll be by your side in a heartbeat."

Rachel brought him into a tight hug, "You are the only one that has cared enough to do this for me. Not even my Dads cared."

"Hey, Im sure your dads do care, you just never cared enough to pay attention."

"Now that I think about it I have lashed out on them a few times when they tried to help."

"Are they home now?"

"They should be. Why?"

"Then we'll go talk to them, together if you want."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. Now, about that kiss..."

Finn sighed, "I guess"

Rachel squealed and stood on her tippy toes and pressed her mouth to his. At first it was just small pecks until Rachel pulled back and looked into his eyes then, he leaned in again and pressed his lips agains hers, longer this time. She ran her tongue along his lips and he slowly granted her access. They fought for dominance for a while until they started exploring each other's mouths.

Finn pulled away when he heard Rachel moan. "No, no, no, I wasn't done." Rachel said with her eyes still closed. Rachel puckered up her lips and went in for another kiss but, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, you ruined it by moaning. My kissing skills are too good for you to handle."

Rachel opened her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, that's why I moaned. It defiantly wasn't because I was overwhelmed by kissing the boy I've had a crush on since eighth grade." Rachel laughed for about five more second until she abruptly stopped laughing and her eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth, "I did not just say that out loud!"

"You've had a crush on me since eighth grade?"

Rachel looked around nervously,"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you? It's kind of flattering if you ask me."

"You don't think that's creepy."

"No, it's perfectly understandable. I mean, come on, look at me," Finn stepped back and motioned towards his body, "I'm hot."

Rachel chuckled, "You're right about that mister, now let's go." Rachel turned around and got in the car. Finn chuckled closed the door for Rachel and went to the drivers side.

They drove the whole way in silence Rachel kept glancing Finn's way and he looked deep in thought.

Finn kept thinking about what Rachel said and how much that kiss really did effect him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was unlocking the door to her house when she noticed Finn whipping his hands on his pants nervously.

"Are you nervous about meeting my dads." Rachel said with amusement thick in her voice.

"Shut up! I'm meeting your parents, and it's not just one dad it's two!"

Rachel opened the door and walked in the house laughing, "My dads don't like any of my friends so, you're probably no different. DADS! I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

Rachel's dad's came down the stairs with a scowl on their faces. Finn walked up to them and held his hand out, they were obviously surprised by that gesture,"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mr. Berry, I'm Finn."

LeRoy shook his hand first,"So, your the famous Finn our daughter always gushes about. I'm LeRoy."

"DAD!" Rachel hissed.

Finn chuckled,"I guess so."

Hiram shook his hand next,"I'm Hiram. So are you two dating or..."

"DADDY! He's just here to do a history project with me."

"You got her to do homework!? We've been trying to do that for years!" Hiram said exasperated throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"Are you in any of her other classes?" LeRoy asked hopefully.

"No, sir, I'm in all advanced classes except for History. But, I did offer to tutor Rachel. I believe she could be really smart if she actually out the effort in."

"I like this friend of yours Rachel. You should keep him. You can call me LeRoy son."

Rachel looked at her father as if he had two heads,"You actually like one of my friends." Rachel said incredulously.

"He doesn't seem like trouble."

"Whatever come on Finn." Rachel took his hand and started pulling him but, he didn't budge.

"Ya know, you have to stop doing that." Rachel said exasperated.

Finn chuckled, "I'm sorry, but, we have to do something before we do our work remember?"

Rachel glanced at her fathers nervously, "U-um yeah, I forgot. Dads we need to talk to you."

"You're not pregnant are you." LeRoy said panicked.

"No, Finn is the only one in school that doesn't want to have sex with me." Rachel mumbled under her breath then said,"No, dad I'm still a virgin."

Finn knew that LeRoy didn't believe her but nodded anyways,"Okay, then what did you guys want to talk about."

"I don't have anything to say I'm just here for moral support." Finn said noticing the questioning looks on her fathers faces.

"We should go sit in the family room."

Rachel had a tight grip on Finn's hand the whole walk to the room and when they sat on the sofa opposite of her fathers.

"So, what do you want to talk about Rachela?"

"As you guys know...I've been um, smoking..." Rachel's dads nodded bitterly, "Well, I wanted to say sorry for all the times that I've yelled at you guys for trying to help me and the way I acted before I left for rehab. I want you guys to know I could never hate you..." Rachel was crying by this point, "...when all you w-wanted to do was help me." Rachel sniffed and wiped her tears, "Finn told me something's, about how I used to be and how I am now, and-um, he said he wants to help me. He said he knows a person that could help me get my singing back on track, he could tutor me, and when I ever feel the need to drink or anything I could call him at anytime."

LeRoy and Hiram looked at Finn who was smiling to himself, he wasn't really paying to what was going on he was just listening and when nobody said anything he looked up, "Did I do something wrong, sirs?"

Hiram ran over to Finn and brought him into a hug, "Whatever you're doing to our little star keep doing it because we've been trying to get her to stop for years and you just come out of nowhere and she listens to you. You're good for our little star." Hiram whispered in his ear and pulled back wiping his tears when he was done talking.

LeRoy got up next and stood right in front of him, "Thank you, son. Words cannot explain how grateful we are that you're doing this for our Rachela."

Finn looked down at Rachel, "She can do it herself, she just needs an extra little push."

"We know we just wanted to thank you for helping us get our Rachela back."

Finn nodded and whispered in Rachel's ear, "I'm going to go to your room and let you guys have some family time." Finn squeezed her hand stood up and walked away.

Rachel smiled at his back before looking at her fathers, "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting for the past few years. I've probably put you guys through hell and back."

"It's okay and we're sorry we didn't try harder to get you to stop."

Rachel stood up and brought them into a one armed hug, "I love you guys."

They hugged Rachel back an they all cried together, "We love you too Rachela."

After a few moments Hiram pulled away wiping his eyes and smiling down at Rachel,"And just so you know, we approve of Finn, if you ever decide to date him."

Rachel smiled,"The hard part is getting him to like me in that way."

"He wouldn't be doing this for you if he had no type of feelings for you, Rachela." LeRoy commented.

Rachel looked at her dad, "You're probably right, he told me he thought I was gorgeous the start of Freshmen year but, he thought he was out of my league."

Her dads looked at her surprised, "Seriously, what about now?"

"He said he's gotten turned off by the person I've become."

Rachel's dads nodded in understanding, "He's a smart boy. Ya know what? You have our permission to marry him." LeRoy said mindfully.

Rachel looked at them wide eyed, "Okay, family time over." With that Rachel darted up the stairs with her fathers chuckling behind her.

Despite herself Rachel smiled at the thought of marrying Finn some day. Rachel walked in her room smiling at Finn, "Hey, Finny Bear." Rachel said to his attention from his phone.

Finn looked towards Rachel and sat up so that his legs were hanging off the side, "Hey, Rach. How'd it go?"

Rachel walked up to Finn and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, "Well, we hugged, they told me sorry for not trying hard enough, I told them sorry for putting them through hell, daddy said they approve if I want to date you, and I said the hard part is getting you to like me in that way." Rachel said leaving out some parts on purpose.

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist,"You actually want to date me? Not just have sex with me?"

"Of course I want to have sex with you, But, I also want to actually date you. After everything you've done today the real question would be why _wouldn't_ I want to date you."

"Anyone could have done it..." Finn said bashfully.

Rachel picked her head up and looked into his eyes,"You're too modest. No, anyone wouldn't have done what you did today. They'd probably just shrug it off and move on with their lives but, you, you brought my family back together and..." Rachel trailed off and put her head back on his shoulder, "I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me, Rach. Maybe we should do the project tomorrow I don't really feel like doing it now."

"Okay, what should we do?"

"We could...go see a movie, or bowling, anything you want to do is fine."

"Is this a date?" Rachel asked jokingly but meant it.

Finn chuckled,"It's just two friends going out."

"I guess that'll have to do...for now." Rachel said then kissed his cheek.

Finn laughed and stood up,"Let's go shorty." Finn said while pulling her into his side and started walking out the door.

Rachel chuckled,"I'm not that short."

Finn looked down at her and raised his eyebrows, "You're like four feet tall!"

"I am 5'1 for your information."

Finn chuckled,"Such a big difference." Finn said sarcastically and laughed when Rachel huffed.

They didn't notice Rachel's dads watching the whole thing but, when they turned towards the kitchen and saw them hastily starting to dust off the table with their hands they laughed.

"Dads Finn and I are just going to go out tonight, it's been a long day."

"We understand, your curfew is twelve tonight."

"Twelve!? You never even let me stay out until ten on a school night and eleven on the weekends!"

"Well, that's because we trust Finn, we don't trust never mind like any of your other friends."

"Well shit, I'm going out with Finn every night."

"Watch your language young lady." Hiram scolded.

"Is this a date or...?" LeRoy said speaking up.

Everybody looked at Finn expectantly, Rachel hoping he would change his mind. Finn chuckled, "No sirs, we are just going bowling as friends."

"Well, by the way you have your arm around her waist we would have thought you were going on a date."

Finn started moving his arm from around Rachel's waist but Rachel grabbed his arm and kept it in place,"Don't you dare move your arm. Dads we are not going on a date. We are just going out as friends. I have accepted that and you should too." Rachel looked up at Finn to make sure he wasn't looking at her before looking at her dads and winking.

They both chuckled,"Okay, you guys have fun together."

"I'll have her back before twelve, I still have a curfew that I don't want to start ignoring now."

"And that's why we trust you. How's eleven?"

"Perfect, have a nice night." With that Finn and Rachel walked out the house.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that we fit together perfectly?" Rachel asked when they got outside.

"I never really noticed but, I guess it is. Why?"

Rachel smirked to herself,"Do you think anything else of yours would be able to fit me perfectly?"

Finn looked down at her and chuckled, "You're a naughty naughty girl miss Berry."

"How about you let me show you just how naughty I could be." Rachel said seductively.

"I don't think friends do that." Finn said while opening the passenger door for her.

Rachel chuckled, "I don't think friends kiss each other." Rachel said while getting in the car.

Finn closed the door and ran to his side of the car and got in,"But, friends do favors for each other and I was doing you a favor."

"We can do each other a favor by showing each other a good time."

Finn chuckled,"You don't give up do you shorty?"

"Nope, giving up is for cowards. And I don't think friends give each other pet names."

"But, friend do give each other nicknames."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"You never shut up do you?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him,"It's better to speak whatever's on your mind than keep it balled up inside."

Rachel saw that Finn wanted to say something but, bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. Rachel squinted her eyes at him,"What do you want to say?"

"Tonight is supposed to be about us having fun so, I will not say what I was going to say. But, I'll ask you another time."

Rachel really wanted to know what he was going to say but, a bigger part of her wanted to have fun tonight so she kept her mouth shut and turned towards the front.

They rode in silence for a moment until Finn pulled into the parked the car in the parking lot and noticed Rachel staring off into space not even noticing they were at the bowling ally. Finn put his hand on her shoulder making he jump a little but, calmed down when he noticed it was just Finn.

"Hey, what's on your mind."

"You." Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Finn smiled at her softly,"What _about_ me?"

Rachel looked at him and smiled back, How it would be like to actually be with you."

Finn looked down as if he did something wrong,"I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings."

"It's not your fault that I'm so fucked up and can't get the cutest boy at school (to me at least) to like me."

"You're not fucked up, you're just lost, that's what I'm here for." Finn said soothingly,"And about my feelings towards you...I'm just gonna say, don't give up hope."

Rachel stared at him with her mouth agape and her eyes wide,"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Rachel smirked,"So, you are attracted to me?"

Finn sighed,"Yes, Rachel. I am very much attracted to you, especially after that kiss."

"It's about damn time you admitted you are attracted to me!" Rachel breathed.

Finn chuckled and shook his head,"Let's go."

Finn and Rachel got out of the car and started walking towards the door.

"I should warn you, I've never bowling a day in my life so, I suck."

"Well, that's a good thing, that means I'll win." Finn said as he held the door open for her.

"I was kinda of hoping you were gonna say something along the lines of 'I'll help you Rach it's no problem, especially since our bodies are going to be pressed together . It could be a practice for when no clothes are between is and I'm inside you.'" Rachel said in her best 'Finn voice'.

Finn had to stop and double over laughing, "Did you really think I would say that."

Rachel laughed along with him, "Maybe not the last part but the first part yes."

"Like I said before you are a naughty naughty girl Miss Berry."

"And like I said before, I could show you just how naughty I could be."

Finn looked at the girl who was standing at the cash register looking awkward, she obviously heard there whole conversation, "I'm sorry about her crudeness ma'am."Finn chuckled at Rachel's mock offended face.

The girl looked at Finn,"You don't have to call me ma'am I'm only 18," She held out her hand,"I'm Kelly and her crudeness was no bother at all, it was just a little awkward that's all."

Rachel noticed something in Kelly's eyes as she stared at Finn not even bothering to look at Rachel, not even glance. Rachel already hated the girl.

Finn shook the girls hand and smiled politely at her, "I'm Finn and this is my friend, Rachel." Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Best friend?" Kelly said with confusion and relief evident in her tone. "After the comment I just heard I wouldn't think you guys were just friends and you guys kind of look like a couple, a cute couple too."

'Maybe this girl isn't so bad after all.' Rachel thought.

"Nah, we're just friends." Kelly finally looked at Rachel and have her a sympathy smile. Was it that obvious she was in lo- liked Finn?

Rachel gave the girl a smile back seemingly confirming the girls beliefs that Rachel was into Finn.

"I'll let you guys have a lane and shoes for free."

"Really?" Finn asked stunned.

"Yeah, it's no problem. My dads the manager."

"Well in that case thanks. All three of us should hang out sometime. You seem cool."

"That'd be great." She wrote down her number on a sticky note and gave it to him with a smile. He smiled back and pocketed her number."Give me your shoe sizes and you guys will be at lane five."

Finn and Rachel gave her their shoe sizes and she walked into a closet to go retrieve them.

"Do you want to date her?" Rachel said through gritted teeth.

Finn looked down at her confused and chuckled when he saw how red her face was,"I think she's pretty, yes, but, I have feelings for someone else." Rachel was about to ask who but, Kelly decided to come back at that time.

"Here you guys go! Enjoy the rest of your night ask me if you need help with anything!"

"Thank you, Kelly, I'll see maybe this weekend?"

"I don't have anything planned so, just text or call when you plan on hanging out."

Finn nodded and smiled politely at her before walking off with his and Rachel's shoes.

"So, who-um-who do you have feelings for?"

"You wouldn't know her she goes to Carmel High." Finn said the first thing that came to mind while putting on his shoes when he sat down in one of the Chris in front by their lane.

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Erm...Lauren Turner"

Rachel was mentally planning on tracking down this Lauren girl and giving her a price of her mind but, not before she walked right in front of Finn. She wait until he looked up at her confused to crash her lips down to his in a rough kiss. She forces her tongue into his mouth and started exploring his mouth. She straddled his lap, not even worrying about the bystanders, and ran her hands through his hair. She pulled back after a few moments and whispered against his lips,"Next time you're thinking about her, think about that kiss we just shared." Rachel brought her lips down to his once more in short soft kiss before pulling away and standing up.

"Oh God," Rachel heard Finn whisper while he stared at her wide eyed,"Um, we should um..."

"Bowl?" Rachel asked smirking at his confusion.

"Yeah, bowl! We should um...bowl." Finn said then quickly got up and walked over to the computer and put his and Rachel's names in. Rachel walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Finn oddly relaxed a little when she touched him but, she decided not to worry about it.

"You seem a little tense Finny, what wrong?"

"You kissed me!"

Rachel chuckled;"I know Finny Bear, I was there."

"I'm serious Rachel! The problem is that I actually liked kissing you!"

"And that's a problem...why?"

"Because I'm trying to help you find yourself again not dating you."

"Why can't we do both?"

Finn turned in her arms and put his arms around her waist while she laid her chin on his chest and kept her hands around his waist,"What if something goes really wrong between us? I wouldn't be able to help you anymore if we can't stand to be around each other."

"That isn't gonna happen. I like you too much to let anything happen or if something goes wrong I will not, and I mean will not, let you stray way from me." It was then Rachel remember about the best and could feel like the biggest bitch to ever walk earth. She was gonna pull out of the bet the first chance she got because she feels too involved with to even do it. She thinks she loves him even.

"Okay."

Rachel looked at him surprised, "O-okay."

Finn smirked and got down on one knee. Rachel laughed and joked,"We haven't even been on a first date yet and you already want to marry me? I'm sorry but, I need to go on a few dates before you ask me to marry you. Then we'll see."

Finn chuckled and mocked a pout,"So, you won't marry me?"

"I'm sorry baby. Maybe after a few dates."

"In that case...Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go on a date with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Rachel knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck,"It would be a hell yes." Rachel kissed him softly but, passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as passionately. When Finn pulled away he stood up then wrapped his hands around Rachel's waist and picked her up so she was on her feet too, making her squeal.

"You ready to bowl." Finn picked up the pink ball and held it out in front of her

"Wait, before we do that, I have to ask you something."

Finn nodded, "What is it babe?"

"Is that Lauren girl you were talking about real?"

Finn chuckled, "No, she is not real. You see, I have this thing for a short brunette, beautiful brown eyes, she has a smile that could put the moon to shame, smooth skin, soft lips, and she's one of the most beautiful creatures I know. But, I didn't want to admit it until she have me this really hot kiss and I just couldn't deny how much I like her after that."

Rachel looked at him shocked, "You have feelings for me?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I wouldn't have asked you on a date if I had zero feelings for you Rach."

Rachel beamed at him, "Okay! I'm ready to play now!" Rachel took the ball from him and walked all the way in front of the lane then frowned when she realized she didn't know how to do it. She put on her best puppy dog face and turned to Finn who was looking at her amused. "Finny Bear?"

Finn chuckled,"Yeah Rachy Bear?"

Rachel had to stifle her laughter, "Can you help me? Please?"

Finn laughed, "Nope."

"But, were dating!"

"We're not dating yet, therefore, we are still here as friends."

"We already kissed three times are seriously saying we are still here as friends!"

Fin chuckled, "Okay, I'll help you this one time but, you're on your own for the rest." Finn said while walking over to her.

Rachel beamed at him and turned back towards the pins.

Finn came up behind her put one hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she felt Finn's body pressed against hers.

He guided her through the whole thing but, Rachel was too concentrated on the fact that Finn's body was pressed against her's.

She didn't even registered that she got a strike until Finn yelled in victory. Rachel looked at him confused.

"What's happened?"

Finn chucked,"Were paying attention to anything I said?"

"No, not really."

"I figured since you were staring at my face the whole time."

"I was not!"

"You had a little smile on your face and your eyes were shining up at me."

"Well, if you didn't decide to press your body up against mine I wouldn't have been staring at you." Rachel retorted.

"So this is my fault?"

"Yes," Rachel stood on her tippy toes a pecked his lips,"but it's okay you can't control your cuteness." Rachel whispered against his lips and kissed him once more.

"You're taking advantage of being able to kiss me aren't you." Finn said when Rachel kept pecking his lips.

"You" peck "don't know" peck "how long" peck "I've been" peck "waiting" peck "for your" peck "lips" peck "to be" peck "on mine" she made the last kiss a little longer.

Finn pulled away and she pouted making Finn laugh, "I'll give you one more kiss until _after _out first date."

"One!"

"It better than none."

"Okay."

"I'm not gonna do it now. I'll do it when you're least expecting it."

"But, Finnyyyy."

"Later, I promise." Finn said then kissed her nose.

"I'm going to walk you to your door." Finn said when they pulled up in front of her house.

"Fine with me."

They got out of the car and walked to the door. Rachel started unlocking her door but, Finn put his hand on top of hers.

Rachel looked at him confused but before she could say anything his lips crashed down on hers. Rachel dropped her keys and wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her hands through his hair.

Finn slid his hands up from the small of her neck and tangled them in her hair. Finn slowly backed Rachel up to the door luckily because Rachel felt like she was about to pass out from the way Finn was kissing her.

Rachel moaned a few times but, this time Finn didn't pull away she just kissed her harder.

Rachel pulled away and let him start kissing her neck,"God Finn..." Finn pulled away from her neck and have her one more scorching kiss before pulling leaning her forehead on hers.

"That...was...perfect." Rachel breathed out of breath.

"That's what I was hoping for." Finn whispered back

"When exactly do you plan on our first date being because I don't think I will be able to go too long without kissing you after that."

Finn chuckled, "Soon I promise."

"When exactly is soon?"

"Just...soon." Finn kissed her nose and stood his full height."I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Okay, baby." Rachel stood on her tippy toes and pecked his lips before turning around and looking around confused. "Um...baby do you know where my keys are?"

"Um...I think you dropped them."

Rachel looked down and chuckled,"I guess I did." Rachel bent down to pick them up and felt Finn staring at her ass and lost it when he whistled lowly. "Now who's naughty?"

"Just appreciating a nice ass that's all."

Rachel laughed and shook her ass in front of him while he just started with no shame. "I'll give you a nicer look if you want."

Finn shook his head and chuckled,"Maybe in a few months."

Rachel turned towards him with her eyes wide,"Months?" She squeaked

Finn smiled at her,"That's one of the perks of dating we can't just have sex after the first week of dating."

Rachel took a deep breathe and smiled at him,"I'm willing to as long as it takes to have sex with you."

"That's all I ask for babe."

Rachel smiled brightly at him before turning around and unlocking the door,"I'll see you tomorrow baby."

Finn kissed her cheek,"Well spend the whole day together tomorrow so, don't be so sad I have to leave."

Rachel smiled,"Okay, baby." Rachel gave him on last smile before walking outside and closing the door behind her.

When Rachel got inside she started jumping up and down squealing but stopped when she heard her fathers chuckling from the living room. "DADS! I thought you would be sleep!"

"We planned on going to sleep because we trusted Finn to get you home on time, which he did successfully, but, we were too anxious to know how the 'hanging out as friends' went." Hiram said while putting air quotes over the last part.

Rachel wouldn't have been able to hide her smile if she tried, "It was amazing!"

"After what we heard and witnessed outside I'd bet it was amazing."

Rachel blushed,"You saw everything?"

"Ever since you pulled up in front of the house." LeRoy said smirking.

"Dad I thought you were supposed to do that intimidating parent thing."

"After everything that happened today I won't be able to hide that I love the boy if I tried. Now, stop changing the subject and give us details."

Rachel beamed again,"Okay so..." Rachel told them everything and they started crying when they heard how Finn asked Rachel out. By the end of the story LeRoy and Hiram were in tears and Rachel was smiling to herself.

"You two are going to go a long way. I can feel it."

Rachel smile grew a little,"I really hope so."

"Hiram, our baby girls in love!"

Rachel's head shot up, "In love!?" She squeaked.

"You may not notice it all the way now but, we do. Just by the way you were telling us what you and Finn did. We noticed that your face lit up with every little detail you told or when ever you said Finn's name."

Rachel stood there in shock for a little while. Is she really in love with Finn? It makes sense, as long as she's been waiting to be with Finn. Rachel's shocked face turned in to a big grin, "I think you're right. I love Finn but, I think it's too early to tell him that. I need to make sure he reciprocates my feelings before telling him."

Hiram and LeRoy brought there little girl into a big hug with huge grins. "We are so happy yrou finally found someone you care about!"

Rachel hugged them back and smiled, "I am too dads."

A/N: I am soooo sorry this should have been posted days ago but, I have been so busy with school and yesterdayI was in a wedding and...ugh. Next week is going to be the same thing because I have school during the week and ANOTHER wedding on the weekend. I have a really busy life considering I'm only 14, lol. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it...though I did re-write how they get together like a thousand times but, I think the way Finn asked her on a date was sweet! :)

Follow me on twitter: Gleekscanrelate

Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_A:N! Sorry for the long ass chapter_**

When Rachel heard the door bell ring she nearly sprinted down the stairs to get to the door,"Finny!" Rachel squealed when she opened the door and threw herself in his arms.

"Woah, good morning to you too Rach."

"I missed you." Rachel mumbled into his shoulder.

Finn chuckled,"I saw you a few hours ago."

"Seven hours and 13 minutes ago but, who's counting."

Finn chuckled,"You, obviously."

Rachel jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist,"Take me up to my room."

"Anything for my Queen."

"Hurry peasant!"

"I'm sorry, my Queen. How will you ever forgive me."

Rachel moved her head closer to his ear as they walked into her room and whispered,"I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me." Rachel whispered in his ear with sultry thick in her voice.

"By taking you on a date tonight?"

Rachel's head shot up,"Really?"

"Yep. As much I want to torture you from not being able to kiss me I kind of want to kiss you too." Finn said while walking into her and kicking the door closed behind him.

"You can kiss me if you want to..."

"Nope."

"But you want to kiss me I want to kiss you. Why can we just kiss!" Rachel whined.

"Just because I want to kiss you doesn't mean I'm going to do it. After tonight you can kiss me anytime you want."

"During. I'm going to start kissing you during the date and you can't stop me." Rachel said while looking into his eyes asking him to challenge her.

Finn studied her for a second before sighing, "Okay, I guess I'll make an exception."

Rachel beamed and unhooked her legs from around him so her feet were on the floor,"I'm gonna go do my hair and we'll leave after I make a bagel."

"You go do your hair, I'll make the bagel."

"You're the best!" Rachel said then kissed his jaw and skipped into the bathroom.

Finn stared after her with a soft smile then turned around and went to go make her bagel.

When Finn got downstairs he saw Rachel's parents already sitting down eating breakfast.

"Good Morning, Finn. We didn't know you were here."

"Good Morning Mr. and Mr. Berry, I just got here about twenty minutes ago."

"If we would have known you were coming pick up Rachel we would have made a little extra breakfast for you."

Finn waved them off,"I always eat breakfast before I leave my house, it's fine."

"Well, what brings you down here?"

"I volunteered to make Rachel a bagel."

"I can do that Finn." Hiram said while standing up and wiping his hands and mouth.

"No, it's fine, I can do it. But, you can tell me where they are."

"They're in the pantry on the top shelf." Hiram said while sitting back down and beaming at Finn.

Finn nodded and walked over to a pantry. Finn had saw then whispering about something while staring at him but, he didn't think anything of it until he heard Hiram get a little louder but still whisper, "I'm gonna ask him!"

"No, He would think we are obsessive parents and probably won't even want to be with Rachel because of us and, if I remember correctly, I remember you saying before we went to sleep that you want Finn to propose to Rachel one day. " Finn heard LeRoy whisper yell to his partner making him freeze in his spot. They liked him that much that they wouldn't mind him marrying Rachel?

"They seem to really like each other, LeRoy! You saw the way they kissed last night, and the way they looked into each others eyes! They looked so in love! I'm sure anything I say won't stop Finn from going out with Rachel!"

Finn was just standing there stunned,"I guess you're right, but, I'm sure Rachel will tell us when Finn planned the date and where."

"No, I want to know what he has planned." Hiram looked at Finn,"Hey, Finn?"

Finn's head snapped towards Hiram,"Y-yes sir?"

"When do you plan on taking Rachel out and where?"

"T-tonight and I don't really know where yet."

"She likes picnics, she may not admit it but, she does and she likes the quiet, believe it or not."

Finn thought for a moment,"I guess I'll take her to a cabin that my uncle owns and let's me use anytime I want and I'll set up a little picnic, it has a great view of the stars there and they have a small lake. So, it'll be a picnic under see the stars."

Hiram squealed,"He is so romantic! LeRoy you could learn something from this boy."

"Who's romantic and why should Dad learn something from him?" Rachel asked only hearing part of the conversation.

"You're boyfriend! He's taking you-"

"Hiram remember we have that meeting to go to today." LeRoy said over Hiram obviously noticing Finn's face.

"Wait! Where is Finn taking me?"

LeRoy took his and Hiram's plates and put them in the sink and grabbed Hiram's hand and started pulling a squirming Hiram out of the house,"Sorry baby girl, we live you, but, we really need to go."

"LeRoy the meeting isn't for two hours!"

"Do you not watch the news? They have a lot of traffic."

"We live ten minutes away!"

"Just come on!" LeRoy gave Hiram one final pull and got him outside and closed the door behind them.

Rachel turned towards Finn who looked deep in thought while spreading butter on her bagel,"Finn?"

"Yes, Rach?" Finn said without looking up.

Rachel sat on the counter beside him, "Where are you taking me tonight?"

Finn looked at her and smirked,"You'll just have to find out tonight won't you? Do you like cream cheese or fruit jelly?"

"Cream cheese. How come my dads know?"

"Because they are your parents and I'm still a little scared of them." Finn said then slid over the bagel to her when he was done spreading cream cheese on it.

"Thank you!" Rachel said brightly and started eating the bagel,"What should I wear?"

Finn smirked,"Anything that makes you comfortable."

"That doesn't help me at all!" Rachel said throwing her hands up.

"That was kind of the point. You can eat the bagel in the car we are going to be late for school."

"Tell me where we are going."

Finn sighed, stood between her legs, and wrapped his arms around her waist,"All you need to know is that we are going on a romantic date and I'll let you kiss me."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking."

Finn pecked her lips,"Thank you."

Rachel immediately started licking her lips to see if Finn left his taste on her lips but pouted when she didn't taste anything,"Do you realize how much of a tease you are?"

"Yes. That's why I'm going to tease you as much as I can before our date." Finn laughed at her incredulous look.

"I hate you." Rachel grumbled.

Finn chuckled and helped her off the counter and took her hand, "Let's go."

Rachel grabbed her bag and walked beside him. They drove all the way to the school sharing glances, hands intertwined, and small talk ever now and then.

When they go to the school all the boys gaped at Finn and some girls gave him flirty looks and others stared him speechless because he actually got Rachel to settle down for once. Finn pulled Rachel to the side when he saw Santana and Kurt charging towards them with matching looks of disgust.

"Don't say anything." Finn whispered right before Kurt and Santana got to them.

Santana was the first to talk,"What the fuck is this? When did this start? And why the fuck did it start?"

"Rachel and I are dating. Last night. And because Rachel and I like each other."

"That's why you were home so late last night!?"

"You were home late last night because you were with this thing? What are you doing hanging out with her?"

"We got paired together for a project and decided to do it last night but ended up going bowling."

"I love you Finn but, I still don't understand why she's with you. She's nothing but a stuck up whore."

"You're no better than me! You've been with mostly half of the school!"

"Those are called rumors honey! I've only ever been with Puckerman after that I've never had sex with a boy again. It's only ever been Brittany. Get your facts right."

"You may not be a whore but you are trash and you can't tell Finn who he can or can not be with. Now, you and lady lips can move on with your lives."

"Stop!" Finn said before Santana could say something."Rachel, Santana and Kurt are my best friends and I don't like you calling them names. Same for you San and Kurt, I'm dating Rachel and I don't want to hear any of you calling each other names unless it's their actual name. I'm giving you three by the end of school to agree to at least try to be civil." With that Finn let go of Rachel's hand and walked to his locker.

Santana and Rachel stood there exchanging death glares at each other until Kurt broke the silence,"I'll be civil with you. Only because I love Finn but, the first time you hurt him I swear I will make you regret that you were ever born."

Santana spoke next,"I'll be civil with you, but, only around Finn. And I will find out why you are really with Finn because I honestly don't think you are with him because you like him. So, once I found out your ass is going down." With that Santana flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away with Kurt.

Rachel stood there for a moment before turning around and running towards Quinn who was standing by her locker,"Quinn!"

"Happy to see me? Or do you just want something to smoke?"

"Something to smoke." Rachel said forgetting what she ran over to Quinn for.

Quinn chuckled and handed her an envelope with Rachel's name on it out of her purse,"I'm always prepared."

Rachel beamed and put it in her purse,"Thanks I haven't had any in two day's."

"I haven't had some in an hour." Quinn said chuckling. "So, how's operation 'Fuck Finn Hudson over' going?"

"I don't want to do it anymore. I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I-I just can't."

"Good."

"Oh, thank God I thou-wait...what?"

"I said good."

"Why?"

"Because I never noticed it before but, Finn is actually kind of cute and I don't think he would be too shabby in bed." With that Quinn walked away with her books to go find Finn.

Rachel watched as Quinn tapped Finn on the shoulder and smiled when he turned around. Rachel saw Quinn saying something but couldn't tell what she was saying. Rachel saw Finn looking around, obviously for her and she smiled but, her smile immediately turned into a deep frown when she saw Quinn put her hand on his chest. Rachel looked back up at Finn and saw him looking at her scared out of his mind with his eyes screaming help.

Rachel walked over to them and put her arms around Finn's waist,"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just asking Finn to go to your party tomorrow with me." Quinn said not even bothering to move her hand or look at Rachel.

"I'm already going to the party with Rachel."

"But, you can go with me as your date."

"Rachel is-"

"I don't want to here about Rachel anymore. I know you two are friends or something I don't know and I honestly don't care. But, if you decide to come, call me." Quinn took his hand and wrote her number with a sharpie, that seemingly came out of thin air, on his hand.

With one last smile Quinn walked away to find some of her other friends. Finn stood there staring at his hand in shock.

Rachel took his wrist and pulled him towards the mixed bathroom,"I'll help you with that."

When they got into the bathroom Rachel closed and locked it behind her. She pulled Finn over to the sink and started scrubbing his hand.

"I think you're scrubbing my skin off, Rach." Rachel just kept scrubbing and, if you ask Finn, she probably started scrubbing harder and faster.

"Rach? Rachel? Earth to Rachel!" Rachel finally stopped scrubbing and looked at him.

"What?"

"You were scrubbing too hard, my hand is red and will probably be sore later on."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said while drying his hand.

Finn put his free hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch,"Hey," Rachel looked up at him and Finn smiled softly,"There's that beautiful face but, it would be even more beautiful if you smiled for me?"

Rachel couldn't hold back the smile if she tried,"Thank you. But, that was really cheesy."

Finn shrugged,"It made you smile. Now, why don't you tell me what made you so mad?"

"Nobody ever paid attention to you until we showed up holding hands and now it seems all the girls like you all of a sudden and it will get worst after your first game next week."

Finn chuckled,"So, basically, you think I'm gonna leave you for some tall, pretty, blue eyed blonde, when I have the most beautiful girl in the school already?"

Rachel looked at him blankly,"No one has ever called me beautiful before. Other than my Dads, of course, but, that doesn't count."

"Well, I just so happen to think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"And you just so happen to be the most cheesy boy I have ever met."Rachel said then tapped his nose and he scrunched his face up,"Aw you look like a little kid with your face all scrunched up like that." Rachel said with both of her hands on his cheeks.

Finn pulled away,"You sound like my mom."

"Aw, come give your mommy a kiss!" Rachel said with her lips puckered up but he scrunched his nose up even more.

"Nope. Nuh uh that's weird." Finn grabbed his bag and walked out the bathroom with Rachel laughing behind him just as the first bell rang.

"What is your first class?" Finn asked when he saw Rachel just following him.

"I don't know and whatever class I'm going to I don't know where it is."

"Give me your schedule, I'll help you. That is if you know where it is."

Rachel thought for a minute,"I think it's in a binder I have. If I even have a binder." Rachel said while looking in her bag.

Finn chuckled,"When was the last time you looked in that bag?"

"About a year ago."

"Do you have any textbooks for class?"

"Nope, and I couldn't careless."

"Well, I do so we're getting your textbooks for school when I'm done practice."

"When you said we were going to spend the day together I thought you meant we would do something fun before going on the date. That, just so you know, I still have no clue about where we're going, just so you know."

"I have some people setting it up as we speak, I promise, Rach. We're doing something you'll like, just so you know. And I'll make the day before the date as fun as possible for you."

The first part got Rachel's attention,"You have people setting up our date? When did you even have time to call people? And who would you call."

"I called him when I left you, Kurt, and Santana to talk. You need to tell me how that went after school too." Finn said as he bent down to pick something up from off the floor. "What's this?" He asked Rachel when he he picked up a small envelope with her name written in big letters on it.

Rachel stopped looking through her bag and looked at what was in Finn's hand and her eyes widened then softened,"Uh, it's nothing." Rachel said while reaching for it.

Finn held it above his head so she couldn't reach it,"Telling by the way your eyes widened for a split second it's not 'nothing'. Are you hiding something from me Rachie?" Finn said while raising his eyebrow playfully.

"I'd never hide anything from you Finny." Rachel said while smiling but judging by the way her voice wavered and how her eyes are full of nervousness he new she was lying.

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem if I open this, would it?"

"Finn.." Rachel said slowly,"If you open it won't like what's inside of it."

Finn looked thoughtful for a minute before looking back at her and studying her face,"Who gave it to you?"

"Gave me what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Rach. Just tell me who have it to you."

"Quinn.."

Finn handed the envelope to her and she looked at him like he had two heads.

"Wait, you're letting me keep it even though you know what it is..?"

"I trust that you'll make the right decision and throw it away. I can't be the one to make you stop if you don't want to. I want you to want to stop on your own and, honestly, if I had the power, I would make you stop, but I can't force you not to do something you want to do, but I'm sure as hell not gonna just sit by and watch you inhale the shit when I know I can help you at least TRY to stop." Finn took out a piece of paper out of her bag and looked at it,"I found your schedule. Your class is across from mine so, you can walk with me and we only have...two minutes to get to class so walk fast." Finn took her hand and started walking towards her class while Rachel dragged along behind him, staring at him and then envelope.

About a minute later they arrived to their classrooms. Finn bent down and kissed her cheek and noticed the envelope still in her hand. He took the envelope from her and placed it in her bag,"You don't have anytime to worry about that right now so, whenever you have time you can take it out anytime you want. I'll walk you to your next class after this one ends." Finn gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go and walking into his class.

Rachel sighed, she had too much on her mind at the moment. She put her hand on the Handel of the door, but didn't open it because she was thinking that she should just skip class and smoke everything that was in that envelope, but another part of her was thinking that maybe she should go to class so she could make Finn happy. Of course, the part of her that wanted to make Finn happy won and she walked into the class room right as the bell rung.

"Here goes nothing." Rachel mumbled to herself as she turned around to close the door.

After Finn finished how shower and putting on his clothes after practice he walked out of the locker room and saw Rachel standing outside waiting for him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."Guess who."

Rachel smiled and sank into his arms,"My very, very, gorgeously sexy date."

"The one and only!" Finn said while chuckling.

Rachel kissed his jaw,"You know it."

Finn laughed,"So you told me your teachers already gave you all if your textbooks, right?" Finn said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking towards his car.

"Yeah, I put them all in my locker before I came here."

"Well, since you did that already we'll go to the movies or something after we get your school supplies."

"But, I don't have any money."

"I never said you were paying for anything, Rach." Finn said as Rachel sat down in the car when he opened the door and closed the door.

"You must have a lot of money if you're paying for my supplies and paying for both of our tickets." Rachel said when he got in the car and started pulling out of the parking lot.

"I have 35 thousand on my regular account and 40 thousand in my savings for college."

Rachel looked at him incredulously,"Did you rob a fucking bank? I mean damn!"

Finn chuckled,"No, I've been working for my step-dad, Burt since the end of my 8th grade year, and I never spent my money on anything because my mom wants to treat me like a baby and buy everything for me so, I have a lot of money."

"Well, now you can spend all your money on me."

"No can do shorty."

"Shorty? Is THAT a pet name?"

Finn chuckled,"It could be whatever you want it to be."

"My pet name for you is Finny Bear!"

"It's sad that I know that already."

Rachel laughed,"At least my name is cute."

"Come on! Shorty is cute!"

"No, it offensive! I'm vertically challenged!" Rachel said while laughing.

Finn chuckled,"It's the same thing just in a more technical way."

"But, it's nicer."

Finn chuckled,"How about I call Rachy bear."

"No."

"I'm the one that's gonna be saying the name so I'm going to call you what I want."

"Not if I don't approve it Finn Hudson."

"Yes ma'am."

Rachel laughed,"Good boy."

Finn laughed,"I thought you wanted me to be naughty."

"I wouldn't oppose if you wanted to."

"I have a record of being a good boy except for once I don't want to mess my record up right now."

"Why can't you be a bad boy for me if you could be naughty for some other whore?"

"Santana isn't a whore."

Rachel's head snapped towards him, "...who?"

Finn was mentally cursing himself as soon as he said her name,"San-Santana was my first time and I was hers."

"No, no, no, she said she has only been with Puckerman."

"Because we don't really tell people that we've had sex before, only Kurt knows."

"But Santana's a lesbian!"

"And Santana is also my first love."

Rachel clenched her teeth,"...your first what?"

'Stop talking Hudson!' Finn yelled to himself in his head."Love. Look Rachel, there's a lot about me that you don't know. Santana and I were in love and together for three years until I decided to break up with her because I felt that we started becoming more friends than boyfriend and girlfriend so that's why we are best friends. About four months later she had sex with Puckerman and after that she knew she was a lesbian and here we are now."

"Three year? That means freshman year, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you said you thought I was gorgeous freshmen year, but yet you were still dating Santana."

"No, I wasn't. Santana and I started dating a few months after you started drinking and doing drugs."

"Are you like...trying to get me to hate Santana even more than I do now?"

"Kurt had a crush on me for the longest if that makes it better."

"No, it makes it worst." Rachel mumbled.

"Well at least we got the 'who we had sex with in the past' out the way."

"I didn't name the ones I had sex with yet."

"Because I already know."

"Of course you do." Rachel grumble.

When Finn parked the car in front of Office Depot he got out of the car and walked over to Rachel's side to open the door for her.

Rachel got out of the car and started walking ahead of Finn of him, ignoring his calls. Finn sighed then walked in front of her and blocked her every time she tried to move around him.

"Can I please walk."

"Nope, you're going to tell me why you're mad at me."

Rachel just stood in front of him with her arms crossed and avoiding looking at him.

"You choose now to be quiet." Finn said, chuckling. Finn put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her eyes, but she didn't look back.

He leaned in a littler closer do that their noses were mere centimeters apart. Finn saw her eyes flicker towards him before looking away again. Finn sighed and started pecking her lips until she kissed back. Finn put one last kiss on her lips (longer this time) and, finally, she relented and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finn pulled away after a few seconds and looked her in the eyes,"Will you talk to me now?"

"Is that the only reason you kissed me?"

"I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me. Now, why are you mad at me?"

Rachel sighed,"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at the fact that you are best friends with your first love."

"Who's a lesbian. And of course she's going to be my best friend, I love her, but like a sister. Yes, she is always going to be close to my heart, but not in the same way she used to be."

"Okay, but, I still don't like her. I still have to tell you about what happened at school between us." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and started walking again.

Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started walking with her,"Tell me everything."

"We decided to be civil for your sake."

"I guess I can except that. I don't think I would be able to handle it if my girlfriend and best friend's couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled, "Girlfriend?"

Finn looked down at her and smirked, "Maybe."

Rachel stood on her tippy toes to kiss him, but he turned his head at the last second making her only kiss his jaw,"WHY WONT YOU LET ME KISS YOU!?"

"Because we aren't on our date yet."

"But you kissed me before the date!"

"I couldn't think of any other way to get you to talk to me."

"No, you wanted to kiss me, you can admit it."

"Okay, a small part of me really did want to kiss you."

"Yeah, a 'small' part of you wanted to kiss me."

Finn got a basket for them and Rachel sat on the handle while he pushed. They sat in silence looking for supplies until Finn chuckled,"It's really creepy when you stare at me like that." Finn said when he saw Rachel staring at him with a small smile on he lips.

Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest,"Its not my fault you're so gorgeous."

"I know that, but you can't just stare at me, it's weird." Finn joked.

"That's a bit cocky don't ya think?"

"Nope, I'm just stating facts."

"You're right that is a fact." Rachel said tiredly.

"Are you tired baby girl?" Finn said as he took some notebooks of the shelves and threw them in the basket.

Rachel smiled,"I like that."

Finn rested his chin on her head,"Like what?"

"When you call me baby girl. It's sweet."

"Good thing I like it too." Rachel smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"You smell really good."

"You're not weird at all." Finn said while laughing with Rachel until some old lady came up to the, smiling.

"I'm sorry to bother you both, but I couldn't help but notice how in love you both look. Just by the way you look at her and by the small smile she has while she's listening to you talk. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you both, because you look kind of young to realize that you love each other. I'm Meridith, it was nice talking to you both." With that the women walked away leaving Rachel with a shocked look and Finn chuckling.

Rachel looked at Finn incredulously,"How are you laughing right now!?"

"Because it's the second time I've heard that we look in love today and we're not even officially a couple yet."

"Who said it first?"

"Your dad's."

Rachel buried her head in his chest,"Of course they did." Finn chuckled and rubbed her back. After a few moments Rachel moved her head so that her chin was resting on his chest,"Do you think it's possible?"

"Do I think what's possible?"

"Us falling in love. Do you think it's possible?"

Finn looked down at her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and laid his hand on her cheek,"I think anything is possible baby girl."

Rachel smiled and leaned into his hand more,"I like being with you."

"Oh good because I thought you were only going out with me for your own entertainment."

"That's part of it." Rachel joked.

"Good because I'm only with you because I want to get in your pants." Finn joked back.

Rachel smirked and tightened her arms around his torso,"All you have to do is ask." Rachel whispered in his ear then sucked on his earlobe when she was finished talking.

"Rachel..." Finn half warned half groaned.

"I'm sorry, But it is really fun getting you turned on and I have no control over my hormones around you."

"What makes you think I'm turned on."

Rachel pulled back a little so she could see his whole face and raised an eyebrow at him,"So, you're telling me, you weren't turned on just now and that the thing poking my thigh isn't your huge boner."

"No, it's just my penis."

Rachel's eyes widened,"Okay your dick can't be that big! Maybe it is because I did feel something poking my thigh the whole time. I need to see it! We need a bathroom, now!"

"Okay, you're officially crazy."

"I don't even want to have sex(unless you want to) but, if you don't agree to sex then I need a ruler so I can see how long you are. Oh my God! What if you won't be able to fit in me when you finally come to your senses and decide to fuck me!" Rachel rambled to herself.

"You. Are. Crazy."

"Are you seriously talking about how crazy I am when you should be worrying about you fitting inside me?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way when the time comes."

"That's the spirit!"

Finn chuckled and shook his head,"I think we have everything."

Rachel turned around,"when did you get all this stuff?"

"When you were talking about how we were going to have sex and how you like when I call you baby girl and how gorgeous I am."

"This basket is starting to make my ass hurt." Rachel said while jumping down from the basket and standing between Finn and the basket. "And I don't talk that much."

"Wanna bet?"

"Meanie." Rachel pouted.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"Whatever."

Finn chuckled,"I'm gonna go check out, you can go to the car and look for a movie for us to watch." Finn said while handing her the keys.

"Can I drive!"

"Nope. No. Never. Not my baby."

"But, I'm your baby girl."

"And if I let you drive both of my babies will either get hurt or die and I don't really want that. I'm just worried about your safety baby girl."

"No, you're saying I'm a terrible driver."

"That too."

"I am this close to canceling our date Hudson! This close!" With that Rachel took the keys from him and marched out the store.

Finn chuckled and went to the checkout line. Ten minutes later Finn walked back to the car and heard his Journey CD blasting and saw Rachel looking through her phone while singing a little.

Finn put the bags in the trunk and got in the car,"Did you pick a movie yet?"

"The Fault in Our Stars."

"Okay, now will you explain why the music is so loud?"

"Wait...aren't you supposed to ramble about how boys shouldn't watch romantic movies?"

"I don't have anything against romantic movies though, I would much rather an action movie." Finn said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have so much to learn about you, you aren't a regular teenage boy."

"I'm a man, baby girl. Get it right."

"You're right, I don't know how you're even giving a little girl like me the time of day." Rachel said dramatically.

Finn laughed,"I don't either."

Rachel huffed,"Just drive Hudson."

Finn laughed,"You got it baby girl."

They sat in silence for a little while until Finn started humming the words to 'Faithfully'. His hums quickly turned into actual singing and Rachel stared at him mesmerized by his voice. Finn gazed over at her, put his hand on her cheek, and smiled at her. Rachel blushed and smiled back at him shyly.

"You have a beautiful voice." Rachel said when he finished singing and she turned the music down.

Finn looked at her and smiled,"Thank you, baby girl."

"No, seriously, I don't even know why you want to be a lawyer when you could be a singer."

"Don't get me wrong, I love singing, but I don't think I would be able to make a career out of it. You, on the other hand, would be able to be a singer or Broadway star. You have an amazing voice, Rach."

"I really do want to be a Broadway star." Rachel said softly.

"Well then, we are going to do everything we can for you to become a Broadway star."

Rachel looked at him,"We?"

Finn glanced at her for a second and smiled,"You don't plan on leaving me do you? Because I sure as hell don't plan on leaving you."

Rachel smiled,"I guess we're stuck with each other then."

"I guess so." Finn smiled at her and she scooted over a little and leaned against his arm. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They rode all the way to the movie theater in that same position.

When they got to the movie theater Finn looked down at Rachel and saw her sleeping. Finn chuckled and nudged her a little,"Rach."

Rachel made a little noise, buried her face under his arm, arms scooted closer to him.

"Baby girl, do you wanna just go to my house and watch a movie?"

Rachel made another noise so he took it as a yes. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards his house.

Twenty minutes later Finn pulled into his drive way and looked down at Rachel who was rubbing her eyes. "Sleeping Beauty has awakened!"

"I thought we were going to the movies."

"We did, but you didn't want to wake up so I decided we just watch a movie at my house."

"Wait...we are gonna watch a movie...in your room...on your bed."

"On the floor if you try something."

"Where on earth did you get the idea that I would try something?" Rachel asked innocently.

Finn looked down at her,"Let's see, you started sucking on my neck at your party when we were even together or friends. You kissed me square on the mouth at the bowling ally, you're always making sexual comments, and you've tried to seduce me on many occasions. Yeah, I don't see why I would think you would try something. "

"Exactly, now let's go see what your room looks like." Rachel took her bag and jumped out of the car.

Finn chuckled and got out of and got of the cAr and walked up next to Rachel and unlocked the door.

"Finn, is that you!" Carol, Finn's mom, asked from up the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You didn't tell me your mom was home." Rachel hissed.

"She kinda lives here, Rach."

"No, shit, but you could have told me that she was going to be home and I was meeting her. What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll like you, trust me." Finn said as he heard his mom's voice again as she walked down the stairs.

"Why are you getting home so late? School ended-" Carol stopped and beamed at Rachel,"And who is this?"

"I'm Rachel." Carol's smile faltered a little, but Rachel decided to ignore it.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Uh...yeah. Do you know my dads or..?"

"Kurt and Santana have-um, they have told me a lot of...interesting things about you when they came from school today.

"I knew they were going to something." Finn mumbled.

"W-what have they told you."

"About the parties you have, all the boys you have been with sexually, what happens at these parties, that you're barely at school, and that you do drugs. I didn't understand why they were telling me that, but now I understand why and I'm glad they did."

"Oh God." Rachel whispered to herself.

Finn sighed in frustration,"Mom, you've always told me to get to know someone before you decide you don't like them. What Kurt and Santana told you probably was true, but you don't actually KNOW Rachel. Did Kurt and Santana tell you one good thing about Rachel? No, because they don't like Rachel and they never actually got to know her so they only know the bad things that people about her. And I'm dating Rachel with or without your support." Finn took Rachel's had and started walking away.

"Wait..." They turned back towards Finn's mom,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you so fast, Rachel." Carol walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug. Rachel was surprised by the action, but hugged her back anyway. "Don't break my baby's heart now."

"I won't, I promise." Carol nodded and pulled away and Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Carol smiled,"You two are actually a cute couple."

"So does every other old person." Finn laughed when he saw the offended look on his moms face.

"Did you just call me old Finn?" Carol said with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry mom, but it's true."

"Remember I can punish you if I want to son."

"You've never punished me before I'm sure you won't start now." Finn said as him and Rachel started walking towards the basement.

"Try me Hudson!"

"Love you mommy!" Finn yelled back as he and Rachel disappeared in the basement.

"I like you and your moms relationship." Rachel said with a sad smile,"I wish I had a mom like that."

Finn just pulled her closer because he didn't want to ask her about her mom if she didn't want to talk about her.

Rachel tightened her grip around Finn and sighed,"Thank you."

Finn just kissed the top of her head, he knew she was talking about not asking her to give him any information about her mom.

"I'm not talking about just now," Rachel said as if she read his mind, "For everything."

"Stop saying thank you, I've heard it enough."

"But-"

"Nope, I don't want to heard thank you come out of your mouth unless it's to someone else."

Rachel smiled,"Yes sir. Now, why is your room in the basement?"

"Because this room is sound proof and I like to play my drums all the time so I just made this my room."

Rachel nodded and started looking around his room. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the front wall, a king sized bed on the back wall with a nightstand and a lamp next to it, a sofa at the end of the bed, a recliner and a bean bag on either side of the sofa, a rug and a coffee table on top in the middle of them, a shelf filled with video games and one filled with movies next to the TV stand, a desk with a book shelf next to it on the right wall, and a dart board, a little baseball goal, and posters of baseball, hockey, football players on his left wall, and a drum kit in the front left corner.

"This is like a fucking man cave!"

"That's what I was hoping for."

"It looks great, it's comfortable."

Finn took his shoes off and stretched out on the bed,"You can pick out whatever movie you want."

Rachel walked over to the movie shelf and sat down in front of it,"You have Broadway movies!?"

"Yeah, Kurt liked to watch movies in my room because I have surround sound and I have the most comfortable room."

"You have surround sound?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"You should have mentioned that before you suggested going to the movies."

"I didn't even think about it baby girl."

Rachel smile and took a movie off of the shelf then stood up and walked next to the bed. She took her shoes off and crawled onto the bed and on top of Finn so that she was straddling him,

"I want to watch this."

Finn took the movie that she was dangling in front of his face and raised an eyebrow at her,"Texas Chainsaw? Really?"

"Yeah, if I get too scared I know my big strong Finny Bear will comfort me...right?" Rachel asked while stroking his chest.

"Of course I will baby girl."

Rachel got off of him and watched him get off the bed and put the movie in the DVD player. When he got back in the bed he laid down and Rachel snuggled into his side.

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" Rachel said all of a sudden.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her,"Why?"

"Because these jeans are making me uncomfortable."

"How is one of my shirts going to help?"

"Because it's big enough to cover my body unless...you want me to take my jeans off and lay her with just my sweatshirt and underwear, if I have one on that is."

Finn immediately sat up and took his shirt off,"Here you can put this one on." Finn turned to her when she didn't take the shirt. Finn had to laugh when he saw the look on her face. "Maybe I should put this shirt back on and give you a different one."

"No, no it's fine, I can control myself believe it or not." Rachel took the shirt from him and skipped to the bathroom.

Rachel came out of the bathroom right as the selection list came up for the movie,"If I put a belt on, this shirt could be a dress." Rachel said as she crawled over him and laid half on top of him with one hand over his chest. "You have a really strong chest."

Rachel said as Finn played the movie."

"Do you have to lay halfway on top of me."

"I like to stay close to you."

Finn wrapped his left arm her waist and pulled her closer to him,"I guess that's an acceptable answer."

"It's cute that you think I would have gotten off of you if you told me too." Rachel said as he played the movie.

Finn kissed her forehead then whispered,"Be quiet the movie is starting."

Rachel smiled and laid her head on his chest and watched the movie.

_The whole movie Rachel kept hiding her face in Finn's chest claiming that she was scared when really most of the time she just wanted to smell him.

When the movie was over Finn turned the lamp on and looked down at Rachel who was still hiding her face in his neck. "Rach, you do realize that your face was in my neck the entire time."

"It was not." Rachel said with her head still in his neck.

"I don't think you watched he movie for more than three minutes before you hid your face again. Some parts wasn't even remotely scary and you put your face in my neck claiming you were scared."

Rachel lifted her head and smiled,"You caught me, I wasn't really scared, I just wanted to be closer to you."

Finn chuckled,"Of course you did. You ready to go to your house so you can get ready for our date."

Rachel shot up and ran to put her shoes on and grab her bag,"Why are you still laying down we have a date to get ready for!"

"I need to change my pants and put a shirt on, but I won't be long." Finn said while standing up and stretching.

Rachel zoned out of what he was saying when he stood up and stretched, she didn't even here him calling her name she was so mesmerized by his perfect body.

"Earth to Rachel!"

Rachel blinked a few times before traveling her eyes all the way up to his face,"Goddamn you have a hot body, I still don't understand why I never tap that yet. Oh! I remember! Because a certain somebody won't let me!"

Finn chuckled and walked passed her to get a shirt and some jeans,"It will happen, sooner or later."

"I hope it's sooner." Rachel mumbled

Finn chuckled and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Twenty minutes later Finn walked out of the bathroom dressed,"Are going to where my shirt all the way to your house?"

"It's my shirt until your smell goes away, now will you explain yo me what took you so long in that bathroom?"

Finn just smiled,"Do you really want to talk about what I was doing or do you want to go on this date?"

Rachel looked at him suspiciously, but dropped the subject,"Lets then!" Rachel took his hand and started dragging him up the stairs.

"Mom! Rach and I are going to the cabin! Don't wait up."

"Okay! You guys have fun!" Carol yelled back just before the door closed.

"We're going to a cabin?" Rachel said when they got into the car.

"Damn it." Finn mumbled,"Yes, we are going to a cabin."

Rachel smiled,"And what's gonna happen at said cabin."

Finn smirked,"Nothing."

"Do I have to put on something sexy?"

"Whatever you put on will be sexy."

"Oh, you're good." Rachel said while chuckling.

"I try."

Rachel chuckled and pulled his hand that wasn't on the wheel in her lap. Finn looked down at their hands tangled together in her lap and smiled softly.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Rachel's house and walked up to the door.

"Shit, I left my key on my desk."

"It looks like your dads are home we could just knock."

"I was going to try to ignore them while I was here." Rachel said as she repeatedly rung the door bell until the door opened.

"Hi dads," Rachel grabbed Finn by his shirt and pushed past her dads,"Bye dads."

"Um. Good evening Leroy, Hiram." Finn said before he disappeared around the corner.

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other and shrugged it off. When Rachel and Finn got in her room she pushed Finn on the bed.

"Stay here and do whatever you want, look at my pictures, watch my movies, look through my underwear drawer...whatever makes you comfortable. I'm going take a shower, feel free to join if you want." With that Rachel winked at him and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

An hour later Rachel came out of the bathroom in only a towel and her hair pulled up in a wet bun. "Okay, whatever you're doing stop and tell me how I look in every outfit I try on."

"Beautiful." Finn said without looking away from his phone.

Rachel laughed,"If you would actually look at me you would notice that I don't have anything on."

"Then you have a beautiful body." Finn said still not looking away from his phone.

Rachel walked up next to Finn,"I could be running around naked an you wouldn't notice because you are so into your phone. What are you doing anyways?"

Finn instantly put his phone down when he noticed she was right next to him,"I'm not doing anything."

Rachel looked at him suspiciously, but let it go and dropped her towel, leaving her standing there naked.

Finn's eyes widened when he noticed that the towel he was looking at was replaced with her breasts and he quickly closed his eyes,"Rachel! Please put some kind of clothing on."

"You can look Finn. My body is not that unattractive." Rachel said as she bent down to get a bra and underwear out of her bottom drawer. Finn opened one of his eyes and looked around fir Rachel to see if she had anything covering her lady parts, but when he saw her ass sticking up in the air he tried his hardest to look away, but couldn't because her ass was so perfect.

Rachel stood back up with her underwear and bra in her hands and smiled when she turned around and saw Finn staring at her. "Did you have a nice view?" Rachel said as she put on her lacy black underwear and put on jer bra.

"Didn't I tell you I was attracted to asses? And it's not like you didn't want me to check you out."

Rachel walked over to him and turned her back towards him,"Can you clip my bra together. And you're right, I did want you to check me out."

Finn sat up so that his legs were hanging off the side and started clipping her bra. When he was done he dropped his hands to her side and placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder blade.

Rachel turned around making Finn's hands go down to her ass and and his head fall into the middle of her breasts,"As much as I would love to have you fuck the hell out of me right now I need to get dress because I really want to go on this date."

Finn chuckled, pulled away and laid back on the bed,"I didn't intentionally put my hands on your ass or lay my head on your breasts. It's your fault for turning around. And you could have fooled me by the way you are walking around naked."

Rachel chuckled and walked in her closet,"What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable so, that means no jeans. And you need to pack an over night bag, just incase."

Rachel peeked her head out of the closet and raised her eyebrows,"Do you sleep with all your girlfriends on the first date?"

"We are _just _sleeping, nothing more. And the only reason we are staying is because it might be late when we decide to go home and the cabin is kinda far."

"I guess that makes sense." Rachel said as she went back into her closet and groaned instantly.

"Let me guess, you have nothing to wear."

"How'd you know?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Because all women say that when they have a closer full of clothes."

Rachel rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her and took something off a hanger and put it on,"How do I look?" Rachel said while looking at Finn expectantly.

Finn glanced over her,"Beautiful."

"Wrong! I look horrible!" Rachel whined then stomped back into the closet.

Six "horrible" outfits later...

"How do I look?"

Finn sighed in frustration,"You look beautiful baby girl." Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel,"And all the other thousands of outfits you tried on we're beautiful."

"No! I want to loo-"

"Perfect. You've said that. But, the thing is, I don't care what your wear as long as you're there-" Finn kissed her right cheek,"With me-" Finn kissed her left cheek,"Just us." Finn kissed her nose,"Okay?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed,"I'm sorry. It's just...I really like you and I-I've never felt like this before, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Ever since you agreed to go on a date with me, everything has been perfect."

Rachel smiled at him and looked down at the dress she had on,"This dress really is pretty."

"Beautiful." Finn breathed with out looking at the dress.

Rachel looked up at him and blushed when she saw him looking at her instead of the dress,"Thank you."

Finn kissed her forehead tenderly,"Anytime."

Rachel smiled at him lovingly before patting him on his chest,"I still need to do my hair and my makeup and you're distracting me." Rachel said as she pushed him gently until he fell back on the bed.

"Don't put on any makeup, you look even more beautiful without it."

Rachel looked at him incredulously,"Can I at least put lip gloss on?"

"If that makes you happy, but please don't put anything else on."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief,"Okay."

An hour and a half later Rachel came out of the bathroom with her hair in curls and with a little lip gloss on as requested.

Finn slowly stood up and his eyes widened a little by her appearance,"You look...wow."

Rachel blushed and looked down,"Thank you."

Finn held his arm out and Rachel wrapped both of her hands around his arm,"You ready?"

Rachel beamed up at him,"I was born ready."

Finn chuckled and kissed her on her forehead,"Let's go then Ms. berry." With that they were finally out the door to start their date.

**_A/N: I am soooooo very sorry for this late update. Words can't explain how sorry I am. I've been so busy with school and I'm playing so many sports and I'm busy every weekend...I'm so sorry. _**

**_In other news...Did you like this chapter? I personally think it's a little too long, exactly why I'm breaking it into two parts. Just a warning, the next chapter might be a little fluffy, but I don't even know yet. Please give me some suggestions on what they should do during their date, they are much needed. I have nothing else to say soo until next time..._**

**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?" Rachel asked impatiently for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes.

Finn didn't answer he simply turned the car and parked in front of a small two story cabin,"Does that answer your question?" Finn asked as he got out of the car and went to her side to open the door for her. He held his hand out to help her get out of the car and she took it, smiling at him adoringly.

"Yes, it does and now that we are here I can finally do this." Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and pulled it down until her face was right in front of hers. She paused for a second to see if he was going to stop her, but when he didn't she leaned in and kissed him softly. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and stood his full height so he wouldn't have to bend down to reach her lips and picked her up a little. Rachel traced his lips with her tongue until he granted her entrance and she immediately moaned when her tongue came in contact with his. She was a little surprised when he didn't immediately pull away when he heard her moan, he waited about five seconds before pulling away.

When he pulled away he studied her dazed features and smiled,"You ready to go now?"Rachel smiled, still dazed, and nodded.

Finn out her back on the ground and took her hand in his and they started walking up the small hill. Finn turned around when he felt Rachel stop walking,"What's wrong?"

"It's kind of hard for me to walk in grass with heels on." Rachel said while blushing a little.

Finn smiled at her adorableness and picked her up bridal style,"Better?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest,"Much."

Finn placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and continued walking. About two minutes later Finn stopped walking and sat Rachel down on a large picnic blanket. Rachel looked around in awe, they had lights hanging from the trees, there were pillows sitting around the edges of the picnic blanket, there were candles sitting in the corners of the pillows, in the middle of everything was a picnic basket, and there was a lake a few feet in front of them.

Rachel looked up at Finn lovingly and smiled, "This is beautiful." She held up both of her hands for him to come down to her so he smiled and sat down next to her. Rachel scooted closer to him and put her hand on his cheek so she could bring his face down to hers and kiss him. The kiss was passionate at first then Rachel deepened the kiss and ended up straddling his lap. All of a sudden she forcefully pushed him down against the pillows and Finn's eyes widened at how much she looked like an animal in that moment. Rachel leaned down and smashed her lips onto Finn's and she forced her tongue into his mouth. She grind her hips against him and tugged and pulled on his hair.

Finn on the other hand didn't know what the hell was happening. One minute she's acting adorable and cute the next she's acting like she can't stop kissing him or life would end. He wanted to stop the kiss before it got too far, but at the same time he was just so goddamn turned on and he didn't want to stop her. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he made no move to stop her he just kept moving his hands up and down her thighs, squeezing every so often.

When she finished unbuttoning his shirt he flipped them over so that he was on top and she was under him with their lips still locked together. She took his shirt off all the way and threw it somewhere off to the side and wrapped her legs around him. Rachel pulled away for some air and Finn immediately attached his mouth to her neck and started nipping and sucking on the spot just behind her earlobe that he soon finds out is one of the many spots that makes her crazy. Rachel moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck.

Suddenly something in Finn clicked and pulled away and looked down at Rachel who was staring up at him. He smiled at her softly,"We can't baby girl."

Rachel sighed,"At least I got to have my way with you for a while. Which was really hot by the way." Rachel said then bit her lip.

Finn placed a lingering kiss on her lips then sat up and Rachel sat up after him,"Well...what now?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence.

Finn reached over for his shirt and put it back on, but didn't button it,"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to eat." Finn said as he moved over to the basket and took out two still warm plates of spaghetti.

Rachel moved over to the basket after him and took one of the plates that he was holding out to her,"This looks really good, but-"

"It's vegan, don't worry."

"How did you know I was vegan?"

"I know more about you than you know."

"Do you stalk me Hudson?"

"We will never know will we?" Finn said jokingly then winked.

"Maybe I should start putting on a show in the shower ya know...just incase I have a very wanted watcher." Rachel said while taking a bite of her spaghetti and side glancing at Finn who was leaning back on his hands and looking at her amused. Rachel couldn't help but admire how hot he look, especially since his shirt was still unbuttoned,"You look absolutely sexy right now."

"To bad you can't do anything about it." Finn teased.

Rachel raised her eyebrows challengingly,"Do you really think that Finny?" Rachel said as she slowly crawled over to him and lower her head until her lips her right in front of his abdomen and dragged her tongue from there all the way up to his earlobe,"Because I'm pretty sure that thing poking my thigh is your huge boner and not just your dick this time." Rachel said before kissing him just below his earlobe and then pulling away to go back to eating her food.

Finn just smirked at her and Rachel mentally did a happy dance when Finn didn't deny the fact that he had a boner,"Well played Ms. Berry, but two can play at this game." Finn let that last statement hang in the air as he started eating his food.

Rachel, on the other hand, was a little anxious to see what Finn was going to her. She watched him reach over for something behind one of the pillows and pick up a bucket of lice with sparkling cider in it,"Since you are trying to stop drinking I got sparkling cider."

Rachel smiled at him lovingly, for like the third time that night, he probably knew she was I love with him by the way she has been looking at him all night,"Thank you."

Finn smiled at her and shrugged it off,"It was nothing."

Rachel shook her head, he didn't give himself enough credit for anything. Finn took out two wine glasses and poured some sparkling cider into both of their cup and went back to eating. They ate the rest of their food in silence until Finn asked,"Do you want dessert?" He asked while taking her plate and sticking it back in the basket and then taking out a bowl of fruit and Nutella and a container of brownies and cookies.

Rachel stared at him for a second before smirking, I have an idea of what we could do for dessert." Rachel said suggestively.

Without looking at her Finn smirked and shook his head,"I'm not having sex with you baby girl."

Rachel chuckled,"Why do you assume I was talking about sex?"

"Because you are Rachel Berry, you're practically always talking about sex."

"Only around you." Rachel said with a shrug.

Finn shook his head,"I couldn't figure out how to make vegan dessert so I just made regular dessert and I got some fruit, just incase you won't eat the brownies for the cookies."

"I don't eat vegan dessert so it's fine. And you made all this yourself?"

"Yeah, since we didn't have the same lunch period I decided to come here and cook and since my French teacher loves me I asked him For a free period and he gave it to me so That gave me about two hours and thirty minutes to make all of this, and of course my uncle came and did some finishing touches about ten minutes before we go her, that's why the food was so warm."

"So, I have a man with money and that knows how to cook? I am a very, very lucky girl." Rachel smiled at him,"Isn't French like one of the sexiest languages or something?"

"I guess why?"

Rachel crawled over to him, sat between his legs, and leaned back against his chest,"Could you tall me some things in French?"

"Vous êtes la plus belle fille du monde." Finn whispered against her neck,"You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Rachel kissed his cheek,"Kiss up."

Finn smiled and reached over to get a strawberry and dipped it in the Nutella, he put half of it in his mouth so that he could take the stem off the other half. When he got the stem off Rachel quickly pressed her mouth to his so that she could take the other side in her mouth instead of him eating it. She sucked on his bottom lip a little bit before pulling away and looking at him innocently,"You're strawberry looked really good."

"And apparently my lip tasted really good too?"

Rachel smiled at him seductively,"That was the best part."

Finn chuckled and shook his head,"Of course it was."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Rachel said as she picked up another strawberry and held it up to his mouth, Finn accepted the strawberry and sucked on her finger a little in the process.

Rachel smiled at him and leaned back against his chest again, laid her head back on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and sighed in content. Finn smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head,"We should go inside, we've already been out here for two hours."

Rachel nodded, but made no move to get up,"Will you sing for me first?"

Finn nodded, "of course I will baby girl."

**_Oh, Why you look so sad?_**

**_Tears are in your eyes_**

**_Come on and come to me now_**

**_Don't be ashamed to cry_**

**_Let me see you through_**

**_'cause I've seen the dark side too_**

**_When the night falls on you_**

**_You don't know what to do_**

**_Nothing you confess_**

**_Could make me love you less_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_So, if you're mad, get mad!_**

**_Don't hold it all inside_**

**_Come on and talk to me now_**

**_Hey, what you got to hide?_**

**_I get angry too_**

**_But I'm a lot like you_**

**_When you're standing at the crossroads_**

**_Don't know which path to choose_**

**_Let me come along_**

**_'Cause even if you're wrong_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Take me in into your darkest_**

**_And I'll never desert you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_And when, when the night falls on you baby_**

**_You're feeling all alone_**

**_You won't be on your own_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let anybody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Take me in into your darkest hour_**

**_And I'll never dessert you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let anybody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_And I'll never dessert you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

It was quiet for a minute and Finn was just about to tell her sorry for his horrible singing, but before he could respond her watery reasons came,"Thank you. You're voice is...wow."

Finn looked down at her and wiped her tears,"I meant every word of it, remember that."

Rachel chuckled,"Even the part about loving me?" She asked a little jokingly, but actually a little serious.

"Maybe."

"I hope so, one day."

Finn chuckled and gathered her into his arms and then stood up with her in his arms,"It has been a long day, so I'm going to carry to bed, get your bag out the car, and take all of this inside."

"Let me help. I don't want you to do all of that yourself."

Finn smiled down at her as he kicked open the door to the cabin and walked in,"Clap your hands please. And I can do it myself, it's not a lot."

Rachel clapped her hands a little confused on why she was, but then understood when the lights came on. He carried her all the way to his room in the cabin and laid her down on the bed,"I'll be back." He kissed her still damp cheek and walked out of the room. Finn went back out side and picked up everything from the picnic and brought it inside and then getting Rachel's bag from out his car and walking back into his room to find Rachel sleep on the bed.

"Finny?" Rachel said tiredly while Finn was in the middle of putting on his sweatpants.

Finn walked over to Rachel's side of the bed and kneels down in front of her,"What's wrong shorty?"

"I actually kind of like that name."

Finn chuckled,"I do to."

Rachel smiled with her eyes still closed,"Can you hold me?"

Finn smiled at her and kissed her forehead,"I will, but I want you to be comfortable first, sit up."

"But, I'm tiiired." Rachel whined.

Finn chuckled and sat her up himself while standing up and going get one of his shirts,"I'm tired too baby girl."

"And yet you're worrying about me."

"Is it a crime to be worried about my girlfriend?" Finn asked as he unzipped the side of her dress.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled,"Girlfriend?"

Finn looked up at her as he slid the dress off her legs and smiled,"Am I your boyfriend?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist,"Do you even have to ask?" Rachel asked between pecks.

"I guess not." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up then returned her kisses.

Rachel smiled into the kiss, but as soon as she did she couldn't stop smiling and Finn ended up pulling away laughing at her.

"Well someone's happy."

"You do not know how long I've waited to call you mine."

Finn sat her back down on the bed and untangled himself from her before picking up his shirt that he had laid on next to her and helped her into it.

"Well, I'm all yours now baby girl." Rachel's smile grew impossibly bigger as Finn kissed her forehead.

Finn walked to the other side of the bed and laid down under the covers. Rachel crawled over to him and sat on top of him with her legs crossed,"I'm not tired anymore."

"So you are going to keep me up?"

"Well duh, I don't want to be bored."

Finn sighed,"So, what do you suggest we do?"

Before he could even blink Rachel was straddling his hips and her lips crashed down to his. Finn wasn't even shocked that she stared kissing him, he just sighed and kissed her back, he was going to let her have her fun.

About ten minutes later after Rachel kissed his lips, neck, and some of his chest, she pulled away and rolled over so that she was laying on the bed next to him.

"I'm tired now." Rachel said as she got under the covers and snuggled into Finn's arms

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. A few minutes later they both fell asleep.

******_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

The next morning when Finn woke up he yawn and when he was about to stretch when he felt somebody in his arms and pressed back against his body. He looked down confused and smiled when he remembered it was just Rachel. He kissed the top of her head and then got out of bed so that he could make them breakfast. He took his iPod off of the nightstand and one of his shirts out of the drawer and walked out of his room to go cook.

He connected his iPod to the dock and put on some music. As he was cooking he was singing and about forty minutes later Rachel appeared in the doorway, bit Finn didn't see her.

Rachel leaned against the door way with her arms and legs crossed and stayed like that until he finished singing. When he finished singing Rachel walked over to him and slid in front of him so that she was now between him and the counter where he was cutting some fruit.

"Good morning boyfriend." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes for a kiss.

Finn put down his knife and put his hands on the small of her back and kissed her back,"Good morning girlfriend." Finn mumbled back against her lips.

Rachel smiled against his lips and pulled away,"What smells so good?"

"Two large blueberry muffins." Finn said as he started cutting fruit again.

Rachel smiled brightly at him,"I looove blue berry muffins."

Finn smiled back at her,"How about you take them out the oven for me?"

Rachel nodded and happily walked over to the oven and took them out with oven mittens. Finn got two plates and spread the fruit out along the edges of the plate and sat the blue berries in the plate and slid one over to her where she was standing across from him. They at their food with a little small talk and then went back to Finn's room and laid down.

"What time is your party for?"

"Six thirty."

"We should leave now because it is one thirty right now and I'm pretty sure you're gonna want to start getting things set up for the party and start getting dressed."

You're right we should go." Rachel said and with a groan she stood up and started packing her things up and put some sweatpants and shoes on. Rachel walked into the living room where Finn was waiting for her and sat on his lap.

"I'm ready."

Finn looked down at her and smiled,"Let's go then."

"Wait," Rachel put her hand on his chest so he could stop ,"I sat on your lap for a reason."

Finn raised his eyebrow's at her,"Would you care to tell me why exactly you sat on my lap then?"

"Because we haven't actually kissed in what seems like days."

Finn chuckled,"We kissed this morning Rach."

"That wasn't a real kiss now shut up and let me kiss my boyfriend." Rachel said before smiling at him softly before leaning down and crashing her lips onto his. Finn smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

About three minutes later Finn pulled away and kissed her nose,"We should go now."

Rachel sighed over dramatically,"I guess we could leave now." She said, but made no move to get off his lap.

Finn chuckled and just picked her up bridal style and stood her up on her feet after he stood up. He grabbed his keys and both of their bags and walked out the door with Rachel following him with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Finn chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head,"Don't be so sad that we're leaving. You'll be able to gloat about me being you boyfriend to other thirsty girls."

That brought a bright smile to Rachel's face and she wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him lovingly,"I will won't I?"

Finn looked down at Rachel and couldn't help but smile back at her, "I really love your smile."

Rachel blushed and hid her face in his chest still smiling,"Finny..."

"You know, it's really cute when you get all shy around me." Finn said as he opened her door for her and helped her in his car before running over to his side of the car and getting in and throwing the bags in the back seat.

The ride was pretty quiet most of the way with the exception of the light music in the back ground and Finn's occasional humming, but other than that the drive was quiet and Finn free hand and both of Rachel's hands ended up tangled together in Rachel's lap.

When they arrived to Rachel's house Finn told her he was just dropping her off and he would see her later and Rachel looked at him confused,"You're not coming in with me? I mean my dads left earlier this morning on a business trip and I was hoping to have a little fun with you before everybody got here."

Finn smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly,"I would stay if I could, but Santana is really mad at me because I was supposed to study with her yesterday, but went on a date with you instead and I haven't really spent time with Kurt in a while, so we are gonna hang out and talk for a while."

"But what about me?" Rachel pouted.

"I promise I'll try to get back here to spend some time with you before the party as soon as possible baby girl."

Rachel started pocking him in the chest repeatedly before saying,"You better mister or you will be in big trouble." Rachel warned.

Finn caught her wrist in his hand before she could poke him again and pulled her closer to him so that their noses were touching,"What will you do if I don't listen?"

Rachel smiled at him seductively and kissed his lips,"You'll just have to find out won't you." She whispered against his lips before reaching in the back seat and grabbing her bag and kissing him one more time before getting out of the car and skipping up to her porch. She unlocked her door and turned around and waved at Finn one more time before watching going inside and closing the door behind her and squealing while jumping up and down. When she finally called down a little bit and opened her eyes she screamed a little.

"Dads! I thought you were gone!"

"We were supposed to leave, but we were too excited to here about you and Finn's date so we changed our flight, which is in about and hour and a half. So, how about we go sit in the living room while you give us details."

Rachel smiled brightly at them and walked into the living room with her dads trailing behind her with huge smiles on their faces. When they got into the living room Rachel sat on the sofa while her dads sat on the recliners in front of her,"Okay, so..." Rachel told them almost every detail of the date and they just about drowned in their own tears when Rachel told them what he sang to her when she asked him too.

When she was done telling them how the date went Hiram was the first of her fathers to speak,"Why couldn't I marry someone like Finn?" Hiram said playfully and LeRoy nudged him in the side while Rachel looked at him with her nose scrunched up and pointed her finger at him.

"Finn is miiiine dad."

Hiram held his hands up defensively,"Hey! Finn is a very good looking young man, but unfortunately I married him." Hiram said while motioning to LeRoy.

"You weren't saying that a few nights ago when you-"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Rachel screamed with her hands over her ears as she stood up and ran to her room screaming,"That is so gross! Ewewewewew! I can't believe you just said that in front of me!"

Both Hiram and LeRoy laughed at their daughter and exchanged looks that said _'We are finally getting our daughter back._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Finn walked into his house a few minutes later after he dropped Rachel off at her house and called out for his mom,"Mom!"

Carole emerged from upstairs with a huge smile on her face,"How was your date with Rachel?"

"Well hello to you too mom. Yeah, I'm doing fine thanks for asking."

Carole waved him off and asked again, Finn chuckled and shook his head at his moms antics and told her everything that happened (leaving out all the kissing parts of course.) Carole smiled grew with every detail and she nearly cried when she heard the meaning of why he sung the song he choose to sing to Rachel. When he was done she brought him into a big huge and buried her face in his chest while sobbing uncontrollably.

"My baby is f-f-falling in l-lo-ve." Finn managed to hear her say through all her sobbing and froze when he heard it, but he didn't really understand why because it was like the hundredth time he's heard someone say it. He had actually been thinking about it ever since he woke up with her in his arms that morning and how cute she looked while she was sleeping, he smiled at the memory. Maybe he did love Rachel, but he was he _in _love with her? Sometimes he catches her looking at him the same way he and Santana looked at each other for a short period of time, but he couldn't be to sure...he shook his head, it was too early in the relationship to be thinking about that anyway.

He looked down at his mom who was staring up at him knowingly, but she didn't say anything, she just pulled away and wiped her, now some what dried cheeks and pointed towards the door to his room,"Santana and Kurt are waiting for you in your room."

Finn nodded and thanked her before taking a deep breath and walked down stairs to his room. Santana and Kurt were sitting on his sofa talking with some music playing, but when they saw him walk in they stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. He ignored their looks and walked passed them,"Hey guys."

They both looked at him incredulously,"You blow me off for that little..." Santana stopped when she saw the warning look on Finn's face, before correcting herself,"_Rachel, _and all you have to saint is _'hey guys' _really Finn?"

"And you haven't hung out with your own _brother _in what seems like a life time and we _live _together."

Finn sighed,"Look, I'm sorry guys. I'll admit, I have been spending way more time with Rachel than you guys and I'm sorry, but you guys should be happy for me, I finally have a girlfriend that I like."

"Did you not _like_ me?" Santana asked a little offended.

"Don't do that, you know I loved you, San." Finn said softly.

Santana sighed,"Yeah, I know, I loved you too."

After an awkward silence Finn spoke again,"How about tomorrow we all go out on a triple date? We should get to know each other's girlfriend's and boyfriend better."

Kurt nodded and they looked at Santana expectantly and she sighed,"Okay, but next weekend it is _only _best friends weekend, got it?"

Finn and Kurt nodded in unison and Santana smiled,"Now give momma a little love." Santana said with her arms wide and Finn and Kurt groaned, but they both joined the hug with a smile.

Finn and Kurt pulled away and Finn sat in the coffee table in front of them,"So, tell me about how you guys have been for the past few days?"

Kurt smiled brightly at him and started talking,"Well, Blaine and I officially together and I couldn't be any happier."

Finn smirked,"Well, as the, oh so great, big brother I am, I will be scaring the shit out of Blaine tomorrow , just to make sure he understands that if he decides to hurt you he will have to go through me first."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was really grateful for a big brother and best friend like Finn because if it wasn't for him he would still be getting bullied and he would still be in that _horrible _relationship with Grant. Santana was also was grateful for Finn because he helped her with the bullying she was originally getting when it first became known that she was a lesbian. Finn is actually both of their hero, not that they would actually admit it, but it was understood.

"Blaine is actually a good guy, Finn. So much better than Grant ever was."

"I know, I've probably talked to Blaine at least once or twice, but after that whole Grant debacle, you could never be too sure." Kurt nodded and smiled at him gratefully before turning to Santana and nodding to her,"What about you momma, how are you and Britt?"

"You know, the usual."

"You still never told Brittany you live her, eh?"

"Of course I haven't because I'm still _hopelessly _in love with you." Santana said jokingly.

"It is kind of hard to get over me, but I've moved on...you should too." Finn said playing along.

Santana chuckled and shook her head,"I told Brittany I loved her earlier to day while we were sharing sweet lady kisses and she actually loves me back."

Finn smiled at his friend, he was really happy for her,"I happy for you and Brittany, I won't do the scary big brother thing only because I know Brittany and she wouldn't hurt an ant or she would cry If she did and probably hold a funeral for it."

Santana smiled,"That sounds like her. So, what about you and Rachel?" Santana asked even though she could careless about Rachel, but Finn was her best friend and she cared about him, a lot, so she asked.

Finn shrugged,"We went to the cabin yesterday for our date, we got back this morning and she officially became my girlfriend yesterday. I really like Rachel you know, she's different, I wanna see where it goes." Santana and Kurt smiled at him, but they both still looked a bit skeptical.

"I'll admit, the girl really does seem to like you, but I can't help, but think she is plotting something at the same time. Tomorrow I will be putting on my scary ass little sister act for Rachel, and Blaine too." Santana warned them.

"I'll be acting like the overprotective little brother too, don't worry." They all shared a laugh before Finn spoke again when the laughter worn out.

"Are you guys coming to Rachel's party with me?"

Kurt jumped up,"I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would never oppose to a party. Just let me fix my hair, I'll be fast." Kurt said as he started running up the stairs.

"In other words he's going to be an hour." Finn groaned making Santana laugh.

"I heard that Hudson!" Kurt yelled before shutting the door behind him when he got up the door.

Finn chuckled and decide to get up and get dressed while Kurt was doing his hair, he took his shirt off and walked over to his closet and laughed when he heard Santana whistle lowly.

"Still as hot as ever Finny." Santana observed,"Your abs look harder than the last time I saw them."

"I don't think our girlfriends would like hearing you say that if they were here." Finn said as he pulled on a black t-shirt, baggy white jeans, black timberlands, and a black beanie.

"Brittany wouldn't care and I wouldn't care what Rachel thinks of it, mostly because she wouldn't know about our past."

"About that..."

"You didn't.."

"I didn't mean to! It kind of slipped!"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh,"What did you tell her?"

"Only that we loved each other, and that we were each others first."

"So, she knows that Puckerman wasn't my first and only other than Brittany?"

'Yeah, she knows that Puckerman was the last boy you had sex with before Brittany."

Santana sighed,"That was only supposed to be between us and Kurt."

Finn sighed and plopped down next to Santana,"I'm sorry, Sanny, but it was going to have to come out at some point, I mean, she is my girlfriend, I couldn't have lied and told her I was a virgin."

"I know, I know, but you could've held it off for a couple weeks or months."

"You're right, if it make anything better she got mad at me."

Santana chuckled,"I guess it makes it a little better." Santana said as she leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They sat like that while talking and laughing until thirty minutes later Kurt came down stairs with his hair slicked up and a while new outfit on,"Let's go!"

Finn and Santana stood up and walked with a giddy Kurt out to Finn's car,"Let me guess, you called Blaine and he's going too?" Finn guessed.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically,"You can tell by my outfit can't you?"

Santana laughed,"You wear fancy shit for everything so we wouldn't know if you were trying to impress Blaine or not."

Kurt looked at her offended,"I do not!"

"You wear Loui Vuitton pajamas, Kurt." Finn commented when they all got in the car.

"You don't know what could happen during the night! So, it is always good to go to sleep stylish."

"Yeah, because a sieral killer would defiantly think 'oh, he looks stylish in his sleep maybe I should leave him alone and kill the rest of his family.'"

Kurt shrugged,"You never know, and you can't say anything because you wear little to no clothes!"

Santana tolled her eyes,"Don't be jealous because I can't suck your dick Hummel." Santana commented making Finn laugh so hard he almost lost his grip on the wheel.

Kurt gasped, but ended up chuckling and shaking his head,"I never understood how we became friends, best friends at that."

"Because you love me and because Finn is both of our best friend."

"Unfortunately I do love you both."

Finn and Santana chuckled,"wWe love you tok Kurt." Finn said as they pulled up in front of Rachel's house.

"Where is everybody?" Santana asked when she saw they were the only people there.

"The party isn't for another two hours." Finn said nonchalantly.

"We have to sit in that house for two hours with you and Rachel sucking faces the whole time?"

"We aren't going to be kissing the whole time, but you guys can call Blaine and Brittany if you want to." That brought a smile to both of their faces and they both nodded.

"Okay!" They both said and took out their phones to call their partners while they walked up to the door and rung the door bell. A minute later the door swung open and revealed Rachel with a huge smile on her face.

"Finny!" She yelled happily and jumped in his arms.

"Hey, baby girl." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Rachel pulled back a little and kissed his lips, but they were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat.

Rachel pulled away and looked behind him and frowned when she saw an uncomfortable looking Kurt and Santana.

"Oh yeah, Kurt and Santana are here too." Finn said smiling at her nervously.

Rachel forced a tight smile,"That's fine." She said through gritted teeth. She let go of Finn so that her feet were back on the ground and took Finn's hand and walked towards the living room with Santana and Kurt following behind them.

"I'm going to be in trouble aren't I?" Finn whispered in her ear once the all sat down.

"Defiantly."

Finn chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, despite herself Rachel sunk into his embrace,"So..."

"How are you guys?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Santana plastered a fake smile on her face,"We are good thanks for asking. How are you?"

Rachel faked a smile too,"The past few days have been amazing." Rachel said as she subconsciously snuggled into Finn more and laid her head on his chest. Finn smiled down at her squeezed her side gently.

Santana and Kurt watched their interactions and as much as they hated they couldn't help, but notice how much they really liked each other,"How are you Kurt? I heard you and Blaine Anderson have something going on."

Kurt blushed at just the thought of Blaine,"Yes, started officially dating yesterday."

"Well, that's good. Blaine is a cutie pie." Finn raised his eyebrows at her and she chuckled,"He's not my type Finny. You are-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Finn interrupted her before she could continue making her and Santana laugh while Kurt's eyes widened.

"Moving on then, how's Brittany, Santana?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged,"We are good, and in love."

"Really?" Rachel asked relieved.

Santana rolled her eyes,"Calm your tits I was never planning on stealing Finn from you."

"Blaine and Brittany are coming over early so Santana and Kurt won't feel

left out." Finn informed Rachel who seemed to be having a glare war with Santana.

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled sweetly, but he could tell. That he was in bigger trouble than he was before,"That's fine."

As if they knew what was happening Blaine and Brittany showed up at the same time. Kurt jumped up and pointed a finger at Finn,"Don't do that scary big brother shit until tomorrow mister!" He said then ran to the door to greet Blaine with Santana right behind him to greet Brittany.

As soon as they left the room Rachel started. Repeatedly hitting Finn on the chest,"What were you thinking!? I specifically told you that I wanted alone time with you and I can't even have that because your friends are here!"

"I'm sorry! I just felt really bad because I have been really distant lately! And Blaine and Brittany are here now to keep them company we could probably escape them and go to your room." Finn said while he took both of her hands in one of his to stop her from hitting him again.

"And what did Kurt mean by save the scary big brother act for tomorrow?"

Finn bit his bottom lip and looked away,"Well, I kind of set up a triple date Santana, Kurt, and I could get to know each others significant others better."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him,"You are going to be making this up big time mister!"

Finn smiled at her and kissed her lips softly and Rachel immediately returned his kiss, it's not like she was going to deprive him of her kisses because she'd be killing herself if she did,"I already have something planned."

"Well, you know me, I like surprises."

"You really like pushing my button don't you?" Rachel said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Yeah, it's quiet amusing." Finn mumbled against her lips.

Rachel chuckled and lost herself until somebody once again interrupted them by clear their throat,"Can a girl not make out with her own boyfriend in her own house?" Rachel groaned,"And you look really hot by the way." Rachel whispered in his ear.

Finn smiled and pulled her into his lap,"You do to baby girl." Finn whispered back. "Hey Britt, Blaine." Finn greeted, his eyes lingering on Blaine for a bit, earning a glare from Kurt.

"Hey Finn!" Brittany said brightly and ran over to hug him, completely ignoring Rachel.

"Hey Finn." Blaine said a little scared and stuck out his hand when Brittany pulled away from Finn. Finn gave his hand a hard shake and stared him in the eyes for a while before laughing.

"Relax Blaine, I'm not going to interrogate you, Kurt told me to save it for tomorrow."

Blaine visibly relaxed and walked back over to Kurt and sat next to him,"What's tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow is the day that me, Santana, and Finn can scare the shit out of you guys, you know just to make sure you guys know what you have to deal with if you ever decide to hurt one of us." Kurt said with a shrug,"Oh we're going to have fun too, we're going to Dave and Busters."

Blaine visibly tensed, he had to get through Finn and _Santana, "_oh God." Blaine whispered.

Finn chuckled,"Don't say the wrong thing and you'll live another day."

Blaine nodded, but was still tense, until Kurt kissed his lips. Rachel stood up all of a sudden,"I'm going...do something in the kitchen."

Finn watched her leave and sighed,"I'll be back." He said as he got up and followed her in to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and watched her for a minute. He watched her lean her elbows against the counter and put her head in her hands and repeatedly comb her hand threw her hair before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

Rachel tilted her head to the side a little so he could snuggle his face in her neck a little more and sunk back into his embrace.,"Are you mad at me?"

Rachel turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck,"No, I'm just jealous."

Finn looked at her confused,"Of what?"

"Your friendship with Santana and Kurt. How protective you guys are of each other. I want that." Rachel said sadly.

Finn kissed her temple,"You have me Rach. I know I may not be a lot, but I'll protect you just like I protect them."

Rachel shook her head,"You're more than enough. You're all I need."

Finn smiled at her and kissed her lips,"How about we got up to your room now?" Finn mumbled against her lips.

Rachel smiled against his lips and grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs making sure to be as quiet as possible so that nobody would notice them going upstairs. Once they got in Rachel's room Rachel started laughing hysterically while Finn just stared at her for a minute with a soft smile before gently, but forcefully, pushing her up against the door and kissing her.

Rachel moaned and brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck and brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist and Finn held her thigh to keep her in place while she jumped up and wrapped her other one around his waist. Finn walked back towards her bed and fell back with her on top of made out for a while and eventually Rachel started grinding against him and his hands had a tight grip on her ass. Finn pulled away and pushed her away a little and she sighed,"Let me guess, we should stop."

Finn chuckled and moved his hands up to the small of her back,"We can kiss, but you can't grind on me and I can't put my hands on anything below your chest other than your waist."

"I guess I can work with that." Rachel said before kissing Finn again.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

An hour later Finn walked back down stairs hand in hand and they had big smiles and Rachel had on Finn's beanie.

"Hey guys!" Finn said happily when they walked into the living room.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Kurt said sarcastically.

Finn smiled at him sheepishly,"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Were you guys having sex!?" Brittany asked happily.

"No, sadly." Rachel said not even caring that Brittany asked them a personal question.

Finn on the other hand was as red as a tomato.

"Just a little warning, I've heard some stuff about his dick from Santana and it is like huge so I would get a-"

"Thanks Britt! I'll make sure she gets one." Finn said before she could finish.

Finn looked around and Kurt had a disgusted look on his face, Blaine was looking somewhere below his waist with his head tilted yo the side, Brittany was just staring with a blank expression, Santana was red from laughing so hard, Rachel was looking up at him with her bottom lip in her mouth.

"I told you it might not fit!" Rachel whispered to him, but Santana heard it and that only made her laugh harder.

"Can we _please _stop talking about my junk!"

"I agree."

"I need a drink!" Santana said breathlessly between laughs. Brittany perked up at the mention of drinks and agreed with Santana.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at Santana,"Why are you talking about my boyfriends dick to your girlfriend?"

"He wasn't your boyfriend when I told her about it, calm your tits." Santana said when she calmed down a little while she was wiping her tears from under her eyes.

"Can we have drinks!" Brittany said impatiently.

"The party doesn't start for another half hour, but I guess we could start now." Rachel said as she led them towards the kitchen and got out all the drinks.

"Can we do shots?" Kurt asked.

"I swear Kurt if I end up getting in trouble because you ended up getting drunk I will kill you."

"Well, if you take care of me they will never know."

Finn rolled his eyes and turned back to Rachel,"You don't expect me to let you drink do you?"

"But...no, I don't expect you to let me drink." Rachel said a little sadly,"Are you going to drink?"

"I don't really like drinking and if I won't let you drink of course I won't drink either." Finn said then tapped her nose.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest,"Your brother seems really light weight." Rachel said when she saw Kurt already a little tipsy from four shots.

Finn looked over at Kurt and groaned,"A drunk Kurt _is not_ a fun Kurt. He will criticize everybody, especially me about their outfit and how they need to kill themselves because their outfit is so atrocious, then he'll suggest to go shopping with you so you won't feel so bad about themselves."

"He can't be that bad."

Finn looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her,"Wanna bet?"

"I would, but you know him more than I do."

Finn chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her head and watched his friends with a soft smile. Finn and Rachel watched his friends that were slowly being becoming drunk(except for Kurt who almost started dancing on top of the table to no music) and laughed at them and sometimes with them.

"Rachel..."Kurt slurred as he drunkly walked over to Finn and Rachel,"You look like one of those midgets from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, just the girl version. Though you could possibly pass for a boy if you had a deeper voice, you cut your hair off, and take off all the clown make-up because your chest is flat enough." Kurt said then walked away and fell into Blaine's arms.

Rachel started back at him and looked down at her chest,"I happen to think my breasts are a perfect size and very perky, he was just being rude."

Finn chuckled and looked down at her,'You're perfect, don't listen to what he says, he is just drunk."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled,"You always know what to say."

Finn smiled,"I've had my experience with girls and what happens when I say the wrong thing, you just came when I knew what to say already."

"Oh so you don't think my breast are perfect? You were just saying that to make me feel better?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, from what I saw yesterday they are the perfect size for me."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I guess you're right." Rachel said then tuned her head back towards the others and leaned back against his chest before realizing something and looking back up at Finn, who was trying to stifle his laughter, with squinted eyes,"Oh, you're good."

Finn chuckled,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhm, whatever." Rachel said and turned back around, chuckling.

Finn let out a small laugh and kissed her temple. All of a sudden Kurt looked towards them with a confused face,"What are you laughing at? Nothing was funny."

"I was laughing at my girlfriend, Kurt."

"You're so mean! You aren't supposed to be laughing _at_ your girlfriend Finn!"

Finn sighed,"Okay, Kurt. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time I decide to laugh at her."

Kurt nodded once before turning and to talk to Blaine how he should stop with all the bowties because they aren't cute anymore.

Ten minutes later they heard the door bell and Rachel jumped a little in surprise, "Come on Finny!" Rachel said while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, she visibly deflated when she saw it was only Quinn.

Quinn smiled brightly at her,"Hey Rachie!"

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said not even smiling,"Where is everyone else?"

"I decided to come on my own today, not with the group." Quinn moved her eyes from Rachel and traveled them up to Finn,"Why, hello Finn, fancy seeing you here. I guess you decided to take me up on my offer and go on a date with me?"

"Um...not-"

"Great! Come on we'll get to know each other more, if you know what I mean." Quinn invited herself in and took Finn's hand and started pulling him towards the family room with Rachel following.

Quinn pulled him into the room and immediately pushed him down on the sofa and straddled his lap and kissed him. As soon as Finn pushed her off he was about to tell her he's dating Rachel when Rachel came up and slapped her right across the face.

"Don't put your _fucking_ hands on my boyfriend!" Quinn looked at her shocked, but Rachel ignored it and pulled Finn up and out of the room.

Quinn stood there for minute before smirking, she was going to get Rachel back for this when she is least expecting it.

Rachel marched out of the room with Finn and pulled him into the nearest closet and pushed him against the wall and kissed him senseless. She pulled away after a minute and started kissing his neck,"Those lips are mine." Rachel growled,"This neck," She pulled his shirt up and started kissing his chest,"This chest," she moved to his arms,"These arms," she took on of his hands and started sucking on his fingers,"These fingers," she stopped sucking his fingers and looked him straight in the eyes before grabbing his dick and pulling him closer to her,"And this dick, is most defiantly mine, _got it?"_

Not being able to talk Finn just nodded, but Rachel didn't seem to like that so she moved her face into his neck and bit it, with her hand still gripping his dick tightly in her hands,"_Got. It._"

Finn nodded again, but this time he said 'yes' at the same time.

Rachel pulled away from his neck, let go of his dick, and smiled at him,"Good."

"I just had the weirdest few minutes of my life."Finn mumbled as he followed Rachel out of the closet and was surprised to see about a hundred people there already.

"When did they get here?"

"You didn't hear them walk in?" Rachel said over all the loud people and led him over to the couch and sat him down before sitting on his lap.

"No I was kind of concentrated on something else."

Rachel smiled at him cheekily and laid her head on his shoulder,"Good to know you were concentrated on me instead of everything else."

"It would have been impossible even if I tried...not that I would try to concentrate on something else."

"Mhm, whatever you say Finny." Rachel chuckled. Rachel brought her hand up to his neck and ghost her finger over the bruise that quickly formed there from her biting him.

Finn winced a little before softening when she pressed her fingers on it,"At least now you know what will happen when you don't answer me."

"Hey! I had good reason to not answer you!"

Rachel thought for a minute before agreeing,"You're right, I'm sorry I guess." Rachel said before kissing the bruise she left.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over at the person that is interrupting her time with Finn,"What do you want Puckerman?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come smoke with us." Puck nodded towards his other friends then looked back down at Rachel.

"No, you can leave now."

"Wait, I have one more question."

"What?" Rachel said irritated.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to your room because you're obviously horney since you've been sitting on this guy the whole-"

"I'm gonna stop you tight there. This _guy_ is my boyfriend and even if he wasn't I still wouldn't have sex with you because all you are a fucking manwhore who likes to use girls for sex now if you would please walk away and finish getting high with your little friends so I could enjoy being with my boyfriend I would really appreciate that." Rachel said in all one breath then laid her head back on Finn's shoulder.

Puck seemed to zone out at some part of her speech and smirked at Finn,"I see you got Berry to settle down."

"I guess.."

"I didn't think Berry would ever settle down for anybody."

"Did you ever try asking her out?"

"Well...no but-"

"Exactly, now please leave before Rachel attacks you."

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but Finn shook his head and Puck closed his mouth and walked away.

"Thank you."

"I didn't like how he was saying you wouldn't settle down for anyone like you're a slut that just has sex with every guy that you have ever encountered when he has never tried to ask you out."

"Tha-"

"I told you to stop saying thank you." Rachel chuckled and snuggled into Finn more.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXO_**

At one o'clock in the morning Rachel asked Finn to stop the party for her so he walked back into the living room and turned off the music making everyone mad, but Finn didn't seem to care.

"Party is over! Everyone out, Rachel's orders!" Everyone groaned, but still stopped what they were doing and left except for him, Kurt, Santana, and Rachel.

When everyone left Finn came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist,"I'll come help you clean up tomorrow morning."

Rachel turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck,"I'll miss you, I'm gonna feel lonely in bed by myself tonight."

Finn chuckled,"I'll miss you too baby girl, and it won't be that bad."

"Yes, it will because you are so warm and tonight I'm gonna be so cold."

"You have like two of my shirts Rach, wear one of those."

"It's not the same." Rachel pouted.

"Why don't you just come to my house? I mean your dads aren't going to be home until Tuesday right?"

Rachel thought about it for a minute,"You're right, I'll be right back! I'm gonna go pack my tooth brush and everything."

"Take your time I'm gonna get Kurt and Santana in the car." Rachel nodded then enthusiastically, but tiredly ran upstairs. Finn walked back into the living room to get Kurt and Santana and groaned when he saw them sleeping.

He got Kurt up first and draped on of Kurt's arms around his shoulders while he effortlessly picked Santana up and carried her over his shoulder. He managed to get down to his car successfully and put them both in the backseat. He stretched out his limbs and walked back into the house,"Rach can you get some aspirin please!?" Finn yelled to Rachel while he got a bottle of water for both Santana and Kurt.

"Okay!" Rachel's responded.

Five minutes later Rachel came down the stairs with her purse, an overnight bag, and a bottle of aspirin,"Ready?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna warn you, I'm going to wear one of your shirts to sleep."

Finn draped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and walked her outside to his car,"I didn't expect anything different." He said as he opened the door for her. Rachel smiled and handed him the aspirin before he closed her door and opened the backdoor almost making Kurt fall out.

"Kurt.." Finn said softly,"open your mouth, you need to take your pill so you can feel better."

Kurt opened his mouth as much as he could and Finn put one pill in his mouth before pouring some water in his mouth so he could drink it,"Alright, one more." Kurt opened his mouth again and Finn put the pill in his mouth but this time he handed Kurt the water bottle so he could drink the rest.

He did the same thing for Santana, though she was a little more timid she ended up taking both of the pills and drinking the water in almost four big gulps just like Kurt.

Finn finally got into the drivers seat and sighed,"Those to are a handful I swear, but I love them."

Rachel gazed at him adoringly,"I can tell, just by the way you take care of them, or the way you look at them. It is obvious you love them and you'd probably give up your life for them and they are probably the only ones you would trust with your life."

Finn started driving and glanced back at them with a small smile,"Is it that noticeable?"

"It is probably the most obvious thing ever."

Finn chuckled,"We've been through a lot together, they've been the only ones to understand me and vise-versa. The only reason why they are giving you a hard time is because of some shit that happened in the past that really messed all three of us up with trusting each others significant others. And considering the stuff that you used to do and might still even do now they really don't trust you. They actually never really cared about you until you started dating me, they started hating you."

"Well that explains some stuff...I think."

Finn chuckled,"Don't worry about it, they'll warm up to you soon."

"I hope so, because they scare the shit out of me."

"Oh, what you experienced in the hallway doesn't even compare to what they are going to do tomorrow, trust me." Finn said as they pulled into his drive way.

Rachel took a shaky breath,"Tomorrow should be fun."

"Just don't say anything that would seem suspicious a d tell the truth and you'll be fine." Finn said as he got out of the car to open her door for her and get Kurt and Santana back out of the car.

When Finn got them out of the car he tried getting his key out of his pocket, but that seemed impossible,"Rach can you get my keys from out my back pocket please?"

Rachel nodded and felt felt around for his key, and purposefully squeezed his ass a few time before pulling out the keys and handing them to Finn. Finn laughed at how innocent she looked and unlocked the door and walking in without his mom coming downstairs.

When he got down stairs he laid Kurt and Santana on the bed so he could pull out the sofa bed for them while Rachel went in the bathroom to get comfortable after she grabbed one of his shirts.

When she walked back out she froze,"Erm...why are you taking off her shirt?"

"Because I don't want her in these tight clothes...?" Finn said confused on why that was a problem for a moment then realizing what that must look like.

"I know she is your best friend and all, but I'm mot comfortable with you looking at her half naked."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just used to doing this. I'm sorry Rach." Finn said sincerely.

Rachel sighed and walked over to him,"It's okay, I'm just not comfortable with you sing her half naked knowing that she is your first love and all."

Finn shook his head,"No, it's not okay. I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm not supposed to see other girls half naked, but you."

"I like the sound of that." Rachel said as she climbed on the bed while Finn put his shirt on Santana and picked her up and laying her on the pullout bed.

"You don't mind me taking off Kurt's shirt do you?"

Rachel chuckled,"Unless you're going to be checking him out, no."

Finn chuckled and took off Kurt's shirt before replacing it with one of his. When he was done that he too off hi clothes, except for his boxer and slid on some basketball shorts. He got in bed behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him so that they were spooning. They talked for about five minutes before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**_A:N/ I am so very sorry for this way over due chapter update! School is more busy than normal. But, I managed to get this chapter in. This would have been up earlier, but I ended up accidentally deleting it when I was half way done so I had to re-write it and it took me longer. I'm sorry again for the really slow updating, I'll try harder with the posting earlier._**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it!_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
